silver moon
by damelifrost
Summary: Darien sabe qué él y Serena están destinados a estar juntos, pero debido a sus prejuicios y a qué se enamora de Camila, rompe con ella, y Jack siente la necesidad de apoyarla, Pitch ha hecho una alianza para sumir al mundo en oscuridad, recibo ideas, gracias The mystery girl 245 por tus ilustraciones, en devianart, mist- girl,
1. Chapter 1

hola espero que les guste este fic, los personajes no me pertenecen son willian joyce y de naoko takeuchi, espero sus rewies, y ojala les guste, trate de corregir las abreviaciones, y hacerlo mas entendible,

Prologo

Cuenta una antigua leyenda de cinco maravillosos guardianes elegidos por el Hombre de la Luna para proteger los sueños, esperanzas, asombro y memorias, de los niños, Aster Bunnymunt, Sandman, Thoot, San Nicolás Norte y Jack Frost, se enfrentaron a su gran enemigo Pitch Black, y fue encerrado por sus propias pesadillas, y reino la tranquilidad y sus luces se volvieron a encender.

También cuenta que cada cierto tiempo el Hombre de la Luna le da la oportunidad a un guardián de vivir como humano y volver a ser guardián cuando surja una nueva amenaza.

¡perooo! Si ese guardián se enamora de un humano deberá escoger entre el amor y su vida de guardián, en caso de elegir ser humano, deberá encontrar a una persona digna de llevar sus poderes y asumir las consecuencias.

pero existe otra leyenda de 9 valientes guerreras, conocidas como las Sailor Scouts, que luchan para proteger la paz de la tierra, provenientes del antiguo Milenio de Plata, y que gracias al sagrado Cristal de Plata pudieron renacer como humanas sin recordar nada de su ultima pelea contra Sailor Galaxia, así pues Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, Sailor Saturn, Sailor Plut, Sailor Venus, Sailor Jupiter, Sailor Marts, Sailor Mercury y Sailor Moon viven como chicas normales, solo Luna y Artemis saben su verdadero origen, que deben proteger a la princesa Serena hija de la reina Serenity y el Hombre de la Luna, y saben que si es necesario tendrán que recordar todo y pelear nuevamente para proteger al mundo.

El mal nunca duerme y Pitch encuentra en Sailor Galaxia su aliada más importante y tienen planeado vengarse de los Guardianes y de las Sailor Scouts.

**ok creo que ya notaron que me encanta jack, y haye unos viejos dvds de mi hermana mayor y debo reconocer que me parecio muy cool serena y pense que seria una linda opcion para jack, espero que les guste el fic y dejen comentarios plis, porque de eso vive un escritor novato. chaaao**

**los kiero *_***


	2. Chapter 2

holaaa espero que les guste este primer capitulo. se que me tarde un poco, pero aqui esta, espero su opinion buena o mala, chao...

**Capitulo Uno**

**Cambio de Vida**

Jack estaba en casa de Jeimy y Sophie, pues le encantaba visitarlos y jugar con ellos, y aunque ya habia visto la señal para presentarse en el polo, le gustaba hacer enojar a Bunnymunt, asi que espero hasta que sintio que estaba suficientemente enojado para despedirse y marcharse.

- chicos me tengo que ir, pero espero verlos mañana, Norte me necesita,-

- Jack diles que nos dejen ir a visitarlos, si, por favor, anda, di que si,- Dijo Jeimy ansioso,

- Tranquilo Jeimy, le dire tu recado, pero no prometo nada, cuidense mientras vuelvo,- y se elevo con su cayado, rumbo al polo.

Ya estaban todos reunidos solo faltaba Jack, y Bunnymunt estaba furioso, -ese refrigerador ambulante, como es posible que nunca este puntual, ¿que no sabe que tenemos cosas que hacer? ya me estoy hartando, un dia de estos voy a...- no termino la frase por que una fuerte ventisca entro por la ventana, anunciando al espiritu del invierno.

- hey, tranquilo Bunny ya estoy aqui, ¿que ocurre Norte? ¿porque nos llamaste? ¿ocurre algo malo? - pregunto el chico ansioso,

- oh para nada, ¡es algo grandioso, increible,! hoy el Hombre de la Luna escogera a uno de nosotros para ser humano, a Sandy ya le toco... -Dijo Norte muy emocionado.

Sandy asintio con la cabeza empezando a crear imagenes con su arena y brincando muy emocionado.

- Lo siento, pero no te estoy entendiendo amigo, pero gracias - dijo Jack.

- ash, no es la gran cosa - dijo Bunnymunt, con fastidio.- Creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

- ¿Porque dices eso Bunny?, es lo mejor que nos puede pasar, ¿quien podra ser, estoy tan nerviosa, y si me toca a mi, que hare, ya no recuerdo lo que es ser normal, ¡Dios mio que hare!- decia Thoot, que volaba por todos lados seguida de Baby Thoot,

Sandy empezo a mostrar flechas hacia la luna y todos voltearon esperando que El Hombre de la Luna empezara a mostrar el guardian elegido.

-¡Jack Frost! -dijo Norte con desilusion.

- ¡Queee! - exclamo Jack perplejo.- Yoo pero no es posible, soy el ultimo guardian elegido, ¿porque me escogeria a mi?.

- Ven se los dije, solo estaba perdiendo mi tiempo- dijo Bunnymunt, que en el fondo tambien se sintio desilusionado.

- Oh Jack, que emocion, ¿que haras-ha donde viviras?.. - dijo Thoot, muy emocionada

- Esperen todavia nos quiere decir algo mas, -dijo Norte. -creo que quiere que vivas en Tokio, eso es lo que esta mostrando, que raro, tendras que acostumbrarte a vivir ahi.

- ¡Pues no lo hare!- dijo el chico ocultando su pavor a ser normal otra vez.

- Jack, no estas entendiendo, no te puedes negar, fuiste elegido, y si el te escogio, es por que quiere que aprendas algo, que tengas la oportunidad de hacer lo que no hiciste antes de ser Jack Frost, quiere que hagas amigos eh intentes ser feliz. - dijo Thoot.

- Pero, es que ya no se lo que es ser normal, ¿y si todo sale mal,? -dijo el chico en voz apenas audible.

-Jack te enfrentaste a Pitch, con valentia y ¿te da miedo enfrentar a un monton de jovenes adolescentes?- dijo Norte.

- es que no quiero hechar todo a perder. - dijo Jack.

- hay vamos, que gallina resultaste - dijo Bunny, a modo de reto, pues queria que el sacara el valor de hacerlo al maximo.

- Que dijiste Canguro... esta bien acepto - dijo Jack viendo a Bunny fijamente, -y no me vuelvas a decir gallina.

- bien hay que prepararte para que vayas a Tokio, creo que debes pararte en el centro para que seas transformado- dijo Norte,

Jack rodo los ojos en gesto de fastidio y se paro en el centro con su cayado - esta bien, estoy listo - dijo el chico.

-Lo siento pero tienes que dejar tu cayado aqui, no lo puedes llevar - dijo Thoot, - damelo por favor.

- ¡Quee! eso si que no, el cayado es mi proteccion y parte de mi vida en estos trecientos años, no lo puedo dejar- dijo abrazandose a el como un niño.

-No lo hagas tan dificil Jack, vas a vivir como persona normal y no lo necesitaras, cuando vuelvas a ser inmortal se te devolvera.- dijo Norte.

- Esta bien, si no hay otro remedio, - dijo con tono pesaroso, - pero tu me respondes por el, no quiero ningun rasguño en el o pondras a tus Yetis a trabajar horas extras para cumplir con la Navidad - dijo y extendio la mano entregando su amado baston.

- vamos nenita, ya no llores, no le va a pasar nada.- dijo Bunny, en tono de burla.

- pero ¿que pasara con los lugares a los que debo llevar el invierno?. - pregunto

- Jack eso siempre ha estado desde antes que existieras, todo funcionara normalmente. La Madre Naturaleza se hara cargo, igual que antes, ademas sera por poco tiempo. A menos que... - Se interrumpio y no termino la frase, pues lo menos que pensaba era que un chico tan alegre y travieso se fuera a enamorar.

- A menos que, que Norte - pregunto con desconfianza.

- Nada olvidalo, en realidad es una tonteria,- contesto el barbon.

- No importa espero que me digas la verdad- dijo en tono obstinado.

- Esta bien, a menos que te enamores de una chica humana, es todo,- algo que dudaba ocurriera penso.

- Pues si es una idea ridicula, pero entonces que pasaria.- pregunto.

- Se te daria a escoger entre el amor y ser guardian. Pero olvidalo no creo que ocurra, Sandy ya lo vivio y no paso nada, y debo reconocer que era muy diferente su cuerpo humano, era alto y delgado, rubio y bien parecido, asi que contigo creo que sera igual. - concluyo Norte.

- Esta bien aqui vamos, estoy listo- y se puso en el centro esperando a que Hombre de la Luna hiciera lo que tenia que hacer.

Un rayo de luz lo envolvio y lo fue elevando, primero sus ojos, se convirtieron de azul a color castaño, despues sus cabellos plancos se fueron tiñendo del mismo color, su piel solo se hizo menos palida, y su ropaje cambio de pantalones cafes a unos de mezclilla y su sudadera azul cambio a una camisa de color blanco, el cayado que se encontraba en las manos de Norte se elevo y cambio a una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de copo de nieve y en su mano se puso aparecio un anillo con un zafiro de un azul unico.

Empezo a descender y se observo las manos y el cabello, la ropa y sonrio,

- soy igual a como era antes, no cambie nada, que sensacion tan extraña, entonces como le hago para llegar, estoy muy lejos y ahora ya no podre volar, - dijo preocupado, y Norte le dio una esfera de nieve y le dijo:

- yo ire contigo los primeros dias para ayudarte a instalar y que entres en alguna escuela, fingire ser un tio lejano- dijo Norte.

- ¡escuela! estas bromeando ¿verdad?, yo no se que es eso, o que hacer, ademas ni me va a importar estudiar, si se que sera por poco tiempo, -dijo Jack, pues no le apetecia ser un chico adolescente. se le hacia muy tonto intentarlo.

- Jack, no estas entendiendo, al vivir como mortal, tendras que realizar todos tus deberes acordes a tu edad, y si tienes que ir a la escuela vas a ir, no es algo que sea opcional. - dijo en tono energico.

Jack suspiro y al fin dijo cabizbajo:

- Esta bien, se hara como dices, pero vamonos ya por favor, quiero saber de una vez a donde estudiare.

Lanzo la bola de nieve y al instante aparecieron en el parque numero Diez, se encaminaron a una tienda y compraron un periodico para empezar a buscar departamento, Jack estaba asombrado, pues al ir caminando, miraba que las jovencitas lo miraban y sonreian o se sonrojaban, el no estaba acostumbrado a eso, ni a que lo vieran tanto y se ruborizaba respondiendo con una sonrisa. algo que a las chicas les resultaba encantador, y suspiraban.

-Vamos Don Juan, deja de coquetear y sigueme, - Dijo Norte riendose a carcajadas, el chico bajo el rostro y murmuro:

- Es mejor que prepares a tus Yetis porque trabajaran horas extras - y lo siguio.

Al llegar al edificio de la calle 5, subieron a informarse y ver una serie de apartamentos para que Jack se quedara en uno, empezaron a recorrer uno por uno, y no encontraba nada que le gustara, todos variaban en sus colores, hasta que lo vio, y le encanto uno de paredes blancas y azules, y el mobiliario en otras tonalidades de azul, y grises, parecia pensado para el pues tenia bellos cuadros de paisajes nevados y unos pequeños copos de nieve formaban parte del decorado del baño, definitivamente ese era el que queria, ademas contaba con una pequeña cocina, sala y dos habitaciones.

- Este sera el elegido Norte, me encanto, me parece que tiene un aire muy familiar,-

- No se diga mas, este sera tu hogar, espero que le pongas tu toque personal, pagaremos y te buscare escuela, por tu edad sera en preparatoria,-

- Vamos, no seas tan extricto conmigo dejemoslo para mañana, - rogo el joven.

- Lo siento, pero solo tengo hoy para ser mortal, mañana volvere a ser el de siempre.

- Esta bien, se hara como dces,- dijo resignado.

Encontraron una cerca de ahi, llamada Preparatoria Juuben, y Norte lo metio casi arrastrando pues el seguia sin gustarle la idea.

- Esperame aqui, no te salgas te voy a inscribir, para que entres mañana mismo- y lo dejo.

Apenas cerro la puerta, salio de ahi y se fue al parque a distraerse, caminaba mirando para todos lados con asombro, sin notar que frente a el venia una chica rubia, con uniforme de marinero blanco con azul marino. y chocaron, llendose de espaldas y cayendo al suelo.

-oye fijate por donde vas, ¿estas ciego?- pregunto la chica con enfado.

- tu no venias viendo tampoco, niña, fue culpa de los dos- contesto para hacerla enfadar.

- aghh, eres un antipatico, no me molestes - dijo la jovencita.

- pues tu tambien eres bastante insoportable, niña, y ¿que es ese peinado tan pasado de moda? ¿quien se peina con dos colitas en este tiempo? - contesto con burla... en eso oyo una voz familiar.

- Jack, vamonos, deja de estar buscando novia, tenemos cosas que hacer- dijo Norte.

- No somos novios - dijeron los dos jovenes al mismo tiempo.

- Pero lo seran,- murmuro Norte.

-Anda ya deja de jugar con esta linda señorita y vamonos que tenemos prisa- y jalo a Jack hacia el otro lado de la calle.-tenemos que comprarte lo que necesitas para la escuela, una computadora, uniformes y llenar tu refrigerador con comida, una vez que me vaya, tendras que buscar la forma de ganar dinero, y mantenerte solo, recibiras una mesada, sera cada semana, si te sabes administrar no necesitaras trabajar.- concluyo.

jack venia pensativo y callado, la chica no era como las otras que practicamente se ponian a sus pies, y ella por el contrario lo trato podria decirse que mal.

- ¿en que piensas?, no sera en la jovencita que vimos, ¿o sì jack?-

- ¿quee? claro que no, solo que todo esto se me hace tan raro.-

- no te preocupes todo saldra bien, ya acabamos te dejare en casa y me ire, te visitaremos seguido.- lo abrazo muy fuerte y dijo:

- te extrañaremos, disfruta esta oportunidad al maximo, y hasme sentir orgulloso,- y se fue dejandolo muy triste y confundido, se habia acostumbrado a verlos como una familia y ahora de repente estaba solo otra vez.

sacudio la cabeza y se dirigio a su habitacion, para su sorpresa, todo estaba perfectamente acomodado, en el ropero estaban sus uniformes y toda la ropa que pudiera necesitar, saco un piyama y se dirigio al baño dispuesto a refrescarse y disfrutarlo, cuando salio se acosto en la cama y cruzo sus brazos atras de la nuca, le dedico un pensamiento a la chica rubia y sin darse cuenta se quedo profundamente dormido, desde la ventana sandy le dio la mejor arena de sueños y se retiro.

**que les parecio, dejen reviews, buenos o malos... me despido.**

**dam frost..**


	3. Chapter 3

Holaaa espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen reviews, un saludo, gracias a The Mistery Girl, Ami 142, y Nefertari Queen, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a William Joyce, Naoko Takeuchi y Camila le pertenece a Mistery Girl.

Gracias por tu idea, y a Phillyiel erit lux, ojala y les guste como desarrolle sus ideas,

Saluditos, disfrutenlo, y ojala les guste.

Dam Frost *_ *

**Capitulo 2**

**La escuela... **

-Serenaa... levantate, se te va hacer tarde... - le decia Luna moviendola, con la pata, ella solo se volteo y la aplasto - Miaaau, - grito la pobre Luna, al ser aplastada.

3O minutos mas tarde...

- ¡Queeee!, Hay nooo... ya se me hizo tarde, ¡mamaaa!, ¿por que no me hablaste?... Hay nooo... - y corria por todos lados dejando un desastre a su paso, Luna solo la observaba y sonreia para sus adentros. Por fin bajo a toda velocidad las escaleras, y se fue a la cocina:

- Mama ya se me hizo tarde, ya no voy a desayunar...- le decia con cara de sufrimiento-

no resistire hasta la hora del almuerxo... morire de hambre- decia haciendo pucheros y cara de cachorrito.

-Serena eres demasiado perezosa, te hable hace mas de media hora, ten tu almuerzo... y ya vete o llegaras tarde - Le decia Mama Ikuko, besando a su hija en la frente, y viendola alejarse corriendo - es increible que en los primeros dias de clases llegue tarde... que niña...- dijo suspirando y se fue a sus quehaceres.

-"Jack, baja del arbol, no puedes estar jugando todo el dia..." - decia una voz en sus sueños que identifico como su madre, y el reia feliz de ver a su hermana Pippa reir a carcajadas,... era un hermoso sueño cuando escucho:- Prrrrirrr prrrirrrr, - ese ruido, que molesto era, de donde venia...

-¡Haayyyy!, ¿que ruido es ese?,... quiero doooormiiiir, - grito y abrio sus castaños ojos para toparse con un reloj despertador en forma de muñeco de nieve con una nota que decia: - "Levantate, refrigerador, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela"- Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba siendo humano otra vez, como extrañaba su vida inmortal, en la que podia ir a donde quisiera, a jugar con Jeimy, su lago o simplemente volar libre junto al viento, y apenas era su segundo dia de vida ordinaria, que sentiria los demas dias.

Vio que eran las 7a.m. y se metio a duchar para quitarse la pereza que le daba ir a la escuela, solo de pensarlo le daba escalofrios, salio y busco el uniforme y los zapatos, eso iba a ser una tortura, acostumbrado a sus comodos pantalones y su sudadera azul, sus pies descalzos podian sentir el pasto, definitivamente no soportaria mucho, los zapatos lo iban a matar.

Se metio en la cocina a prepararse el desayuno, se dio cuenta que moria de hambre, el ruido en su estomago se lo decia, no estaba acostumbrado a sentir hambre y por eso no se habia preocupado, pero ahora era distinto.

saco huevos, Jamon y pan tostado, busco un sarten y mantequilla, encendio la estufa, hecho la mantequilla y comenzo a buscar cucharas o algo que le ayudara a moverla, cuando regreso estaba completamente quemada, arrugo la nariz y hecho el jamon, ¡hay noo!empezaron a saltar chispas de mantequilla caliente en sus manos y grito- ¡Haaay!... esto duele... pero si se ve tan facil- hecho los huevos al jamon y lo movio, busco la sal y le hecho, lo termino de mover y lo apago, acerco un plato y sirvio con la cuchara, no se veia muy bien, pero esperaba que su sabor fuera bueno, al tomar la sarten, solto un grito: - ¡ maldicioooon! esta calientee - y observo su mano colorada, lo levanto y lo dejo en el fregadero, y se sento en su pequeña mesa.

Se sirvio jugo y al dar el primer bocado no pudo evitar escupirlo: - ¡Esta salado! esto no sirve, ¡rayoooos! tendre que comprar algo... Moon, ¿porque me haces esto?, es dificilisimo ser humano- grito y tomo sus cuadernos y salio apresurado.

Estaba hambriento y eso lo tenia de mal humor, esa sensacion no le gustaba.

Llego faltando 5 mnts para la entrada, asi que se dirigio a la Direccion a presentarse para que le indicaran su salon de clases, la srta. Monica, la secretaria, le indico que se sentara que el director Tomoe lo llevaria al grupo de 2do grado de preparatoria que le correspondia.

Se dirigieron al aula y el profesor Tomoe hablo:

- Jovenes, este año se incorpora a su grupo un alumno nuevo, el viene de America, les pido que sean amables con el y le den todo el apoyo que necesite. Me retiro, lo dejo para que se presente con ustedes... con permiso. - y salio, topandose con alguien que venia corriendo.

- Srita. no corra por favor,- le dijo.

- hay no... ya es muy tarde... y... si lo siento no volvera a pasar- decian unas voces en el pasillo.

- Hola, mi nombre es...- no pudo terminar porque en ese momento una tromba en forma de chica rubia entro al aula y los dos calleron al suelo- Vaya... por lo visto nuestros encuentros seran asi, ¿verdad? chonguitos.- dijo Jack entre risas a la chica que habia entrado corriendo.

-¡Hay noo! ¿porque?... tu otra vez... no me digas chonguitos, mi nombre es Serena- dijo lamentandose por la caida y por verlo otra vez.

Nadie se percataba que en el umbral de la puerta una chica de cabellos naranjas, tez blanca y ojos azules veia la escena sonriendo divertida.

-Srita. Sukino... creo que debe pasar a su lugar.- dijo el Profesor Chiba. Le habia molestado mucho que se cayera, lo desesperaba que a veces fuera tan infantil y torpe, y ultimamente no podia tolerarlo.

Ella lo miro y le sorprendio la dureza de su tono, sintio una punzada de dolor en su pecho, pero la desecho, supuso que Darien no tenia buen dia. Despues de todo, ahi era su profesor y tenia que guardar las apariencias.

- Eh... lo siento,- y se levanto dolorida.

- Creo que se iba a presentar joven.- dijo el Profesor muy serio.

- E..este.. si, claro... Mi nombre es Jack Fr.. Overland, soy de Burguess, Canada, estoy aqui por negocios de mi tio,- dijo ante los ojos de las chicas que suspiraban, solo Serena lo veia con enojo.

-Ash que antipatico- murmuraba.

De pronto el Profesor noto a "alguien"..-

- Srta. ¿se le ofrece algo?- dijo.

- perdon, me dijeron que este era mi grupo de clases,-contesto.

-perdon por tardar srta. - dijo el director,- Chicos hola otra vez, les presento a otra alumna nueva. ella viene por intercambio, la dejo para que se presente- termino de decir, y se volvio a ir.

-Srita, presentese por favor -dijo Darien, viendola con evidente agrado, esa chica era muy peculiar. algo que Serena noto, y obvio sintio unos celos atrozes.

- Hola mi nombre es Camila Montalvo y soy de Mexico. vengo de intercambio, espero que seamos amigos,- dijo amablemente, y nerviosa.

- Bien, tomen asiento, hay dos lugares vacios.- dijo Darien.

- Me sentare atras de ti "chonguitos", espero que me trates bien.-dijo Jack muy alegre, y Serena lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Me llamo Serena... y no me hables, eres odioso- gruño.

Camila se sento al lado de Jack y lo vio a los ojos y le sonrio, que guapo era...

Jack la vio y sonrio amable, pero no presto mucha atencion.

La chica en cambio estaba encantada con el, y empezo a dibujar su rostro en su cuaderno, de cuando en cuando volteaba solo para ver algun detalle, ni sabia de que hablaba el profesor,

Darien explicaba todo con mucha paciencia, no le gustaba ser maestro pero era parte de sus practicas en la universidad, en fin, si que iba a ser pesado, pues con las chicas y Serena siendo sus alumnas, no se sentia muy comodo, y entonces... su mirada se poso en ella... que chica tan peculiar era Camila, la miraba, y creia que estaba tomando sus lecciones, se veia tan tierna. y luego vio a Serena y su enojo le recordo que ella era su novia y futura reyna, noto que el chico nuevo la miraba con interes, que se creia, ella era su Serena, que ni se le ocurriera mirarla.

Mientras... Serena no perdia detalle de la direccion de la mirada de Darien, y al ver a quien la dirigia y la expresion de el, lo miro con furia. que al darse cuenta cambio por completo, que le pasaba, amaba a Serena, pero la otra chica lo hizo sentir algo extraño y no le gustaba ese sentimiento, que lo hacia sentir culpable

- "¿que tanto le ves, Darien?, lo he notado muy distante ultimamente, ¿que tendra?"-penso triste.

Jack noto que veia al profesor y a la chica y rodo los ojos con burla: - Tipico, la alumna que se enamora de su profesor, que tonteria". -penso- "Vaya que tal... a el le gusta Camila... esto sera interesante"-

Las chicas tambien notaron que Darien miraba a Camila, ¿que no se supone que era novio de su amiga Serena?, sabian que en la escuela tenian que guardar las apariencias, pero no les gustaba la forma tan fria en que la trato al entrar.

-"tendre que hablar con el"- penso Amy, ella era tan tierna, noble, alegre, y leal, bueno tambien era llorona y perezosa, no era perfecta pero era la persona mas amable y generosa que conocia, siempre dispuesta a apoyarlas, su gran corazon la hacia tener un aura blanco, puro y luminoso, sabia que era una chica especial, se conocian desde secundaria y fue la primera en ofrecerle su amistad cuando todos se burlaban de ella por sacar siempre el primer lugar, y con Lita cuando todos le temian, ella se acerco a ella, siempre confiaba en la gente, igual paso con Rei y Mina, era la mejor amiga que conocia y la que las unio para siempre, no podia permitir que Darien la lastimara.

Sono el timbre para el almuerzo y Serena salio presurosa, moria de hambre, Jack la siguio, tambien estaba hambriento, al salir le pregunto:

-Oye, ¿crees que me puedas decir donde compro algo?... muero de hambre, no he comido nada- le pregunto, con pucheros.

- Haay esta bien, te invitare de mi almuerzo, si quieres te presento a mi amiga Lita, es una gran cocinera, ella te puede ayudar- dijo viendolo con una sonrisa.

- En serio... sera genial, me encantara conocerla, pero... seguro que me invitaras, si quieres podemos ir a mi casa a la salida.- dijo muy contento.

- ok, vamos a buscarla debe estar con las chicas- dijo resignada y haciendo ademan de que la siguiera.

- Chicas, este es Jack, Jack ellas son: Mina, Amy y Lita, despues te presento a Rei, aunque es bastante mala conmigo, siempre me esta molestando,- dijo sonriendo-Lita, quiere que le enseñes a cocinar- termino de decir.

- Hola srtas. soy Jack, son muy amables, si Lita, puedo tutearte, ¿verdad?- pregunto.

- Claro, - dijo ella como un tomate.

- Gracias, bueno como te decia, me urgen esas clases, hoy no desayune nada y muero de hambre- termino de decir.

- Yo te doy mi almuerzo- dijeron Mina y Lita al mismo tiempo.

- Chicas no lo abrumen, comportense -dijo Amy,

- Son muy amables pero no podria hacerlo-dijo apenado.

-Si no hay problema- volvieron a decir.

- las dejo, tengo que hacer algo, las veo adentro,- dijo Serena, y se dirigio al aula para hablar con Darien.

A lo lejos Camila la observaba, era tan linda, y se veia que era una gran chica, -'si tan solo pudiera ser como ella, talvez asi Jack me veria" _ penso.

- Darien, tengo que hablar contigo- dijo Serena.

el la miro y al verla tan seria se puso rigido, era la primera vez que la veia asi, debia ser algo importante.

- digame Srta. Tsukino ¿que se le ofrece?- contesto en tono frio.

ella se sintio mal por su forma fria de contestarle, le dolio mucho su actitud.

- Darien ¿porque me hablas asi? ¿te hice algo? si necesitas algo solo dimelo, sabes que te apoyare. -dijo en tono triste, al borde del llanto..

- Srta. Tsukino ¿no se porque me habla con tanta confianza?, no me pasa nada, salga a tomar su descanso con los demas por favor- contesto molesto.

Estaba celoso porque vio a Jack hablando con ella y a ella darle uno de sus sandwiches, ella era muy celosa con la comida, porque lo hizo, ¿acaso le gustaba?, le dolio y al ver lagrimas y dolor en su mirada, se sintio avergonzado por su forma de tratarla, pero tenia que sacar su enojo, y disculparse por haber estado comparandola con Camila.

-Le ruego que me deje trabajar, salga- termino de decir y le dio la espalda, sintiendose muy ruin por herirla de ese modo.

Ella salio llorando y no se percato que Jack habia visto todo, pues al despedirse ella, el se despidio y la siguio, no le gusto la forma en que trato a Serena, y asi lo expreso...

-Creo que no es de hombres tratar asi a una chica- dijo con furia.

Darien volteo rapidamente y se encontro con unos ojos castaños que lo miraban con dureza y enojo, -creo que tampoco es de hombres oir conversaciones ajenas, jovencito, le ruego que salga del salon al igual que la Srta. Tsukino, y me deje trabajar- contesto de forma retadora.

- No se me da muy bien el seguir ordenes profesor- y se dirigio a su pupitre y se sento en forma desenfadada y retadora.

Darien lo vio y apreto los puños con furia, ambos se vieron presintiendo que los dos terminarian siendo enemigos.

**otro capitulo mas, dejen comentariooos, chaooo...**

**Dam Frost *_***


	4. Chapter 4

Holaaa espero que les guste este capitulo, dejen reviews, un saludo, gracias a The Mistery Girl, Ami 142, y Nefertari Queen, Pepper Varia los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a William Joyce, Naoko Takeuchi y Camila le pertenece a Mistery Girl.

Gracias por tu idea, y a Phillyiel erit lux, ojala y les guste,

Saluditos, disfrutenlo, y ojala les guste.

**capitulo 3**

**Darien... ¿celoso?**

Serena salio corriendo al baño hecha un mar de llanto, ante las miradas asombradas de las chicas que fueron tras ella, pero Amy se dirigio al aula muy indignada.

-ese Darien me va a oir, ¿que le pasa?,¿ quien sabe que le hizo a Serena? no es normal que salga asi y,...- se detuvo sorprendida al ver que "alguien" se le habia adelantado: el chico nuevo... pero ¿porque?, le agrado la forma en que la defendio, eso hablaba bien de el, era el perfecto caballero andante, penso. Tuvo que retirarse porque no tenia caso que le reclamara algo, no era el momento apropiado, sintio una gran satisfaccion cuando el chico se sento mirando a Darien muy seguro de si, y a este apretar los puños e irse a sentar. Llego al baño y vio que Serena seguia llorando, la abrazo y le dijo en tono maternal:

- tienes que regresar al salon, lavate la cara y no dejes que nadie te vea asi, y mucho menos ese engreido de Darien, anda vamos - dijo acercandola al espejo.

Ella se levanto y se lavo la cara, dijo aparentando tranquilidad, aunque por dentro sentia morirse, pero no queria preocuparlas,:

- Todo esta bien chicas, no se preocupen, es que mi amado Darien tuvo un mal dia, pero no hay problemas, se los aseguro.- dijo sonriendo algo forzada.

- Serena, no nos engañas, ¿que es lo que pasa con Darien?, ¿porqué te trato asi en la mañana?, ¿estan enojados?- pregunto Lita

-son muchas preguntas, pero la verdad no se que le pasa, estoy segura que no es nada grave, no se preocupen, yo me pongo de mal humor si no almuerzo, jijijiii- sonrio un poco avergonzada, no podia evitar ser algo torpe a veces, ella queria ser tan inteligente como Amy, cocinar como Lita, o ser tan buena como Rei que escribia canciones, y es la sacerdotisa del Templo Hikawa, y Mina era muy buena cantando, en realidad si lo pensaba ella no tenia ningun talento, era torpe, llorona, miedosa, y no podia pasar sus materias, Darien tenia razon si la dejaba, ella era muy poca cosa, y el era tan guapo, cualquier chica caeria rendida por el. Pero el la amaba a pesar de todo, de eso estaba segura, y no dudaba de el, tenia una fe ciega en él. Se dispuso a salir con la cara muy alta y sonriente, no pasaba nada.

Entraron al aula y ya estaban todos ahi, Todos voltearon a verlas y Jack sonrio a Serena guiñandole un ojo con picardia, Darien lo vio y sintio mucha rabia, y dijo a modo de desquite:

-Creo que debieron entrar hace 5 mnts. de castigo tendran dos dias de suspension.- dijo visiblemente molesto, sentia celos, no hayaba como desquitarse.

- Eso es injusto, Profesor Chiba, -dijo Jack y Camila al unisono. Ella era muy timida, pero cuando veia algo injusto no podia evitar rebelarse,

- Tu le haras compañia jovencito - ignoro el comentario de Camila, y se habia enfocado en Jack, ya habia conseguido vengarse de el, y eso le satisfacia mucho, talvez habia exagerado con ellas, pero ese chico le estaba callendo en el higado.

-Me hace un favor profesor, en realidad no me gusta la escuela, solo vengo por complacer a mi tio- dijo burlonamente, se estaba vengando de él, y Jack sabia que era por enfrentarlo hace unos momentos.

Darien contrajo los labios en un mohin de disgusto, pero nadie lo noto a excepcion de Serena que lo conocia perfectamente.

-Creo que solo debe suspenderme a mi, no es justo con ellas y él- replico con indignacion Serena, -ellas me estaban esperando porque me senti mal de repente.

-Si va a suspender por contestar ¿porque no me suspendio a mi tambien? - dijo Camila algo ruborizada, por atreverse a replicar, y a la vez contenta de que las chicas vieran que podian confiar en ella, queria su amistad y debia demostrar que era leal.

- ¡Basta ya!, -exclamo Serena, -no puedo permitirlo, Darien, no es justo para ellos.- volvio a decir con rabia.

- Srita. Tsukino eso no esta a discusion, Srita Montalvo... puesto que usted a querido se hara como quiere, se ira 2 dias tambien. Y ya es suficiente sientense por favor.- y se dirigio al frente para seguir explicando.

- si quieres nos hacemos compañia, bombom- le dijo Jack sonriendo.

-me llamo Serena y no me digas bombom,- se le hizo raro ese mote, estaba segura que ya antes le habian dicho asi, solo que no sabia quien.

- Jack vio a Camila y le dijo: -Gracias, chiquilla, por defenderme, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros vamos a ir a cocinar a mi casa..- dijo cortesmente

- ¡Genial! ok, - contesto con jubilo, y se dispuso a poner atencion.

Al concluir las clases todos salieron y serena trato de hacer tiempo para hablar con Darien, sentia un dolor y trsteza, por la forma de portarse, que no habia podido poner atencion a nada.

Jack se dio cuenta y la jalo de la mano:

- Vamos hay que ir con las chicas - dijo viendo a Darien de reojo, el lo noto y hablo.

- Serena espera por favor.- dijo en tono tranquilo.

- Diles a las chicas que las alcanzo en un momento -dijo al castaño.

Jack vio a Darien y como el lo vio seriamente se encogio de hombros y se fue.

Camila estaba con ellas cuando Jack llego algo frustrado, y dijo:

- Dice que ahorita viene - les dijo con aparente tranquilidad.

Camila se excuso y dijo:

- voy al baño, regreso en seguida, -y se metio a la escuela. se dirigio al aula y escucho tras la puerta, odiaba estar fisgoneando pero tenia que hacerlo. Ella tenia instrucciones precisas acerca de ellos, conocia su identidad secreta... sabia que todos tenian secretos, incluso ella.

Adentro... mientras tanto.

- si Darien, ¿que ocurre?- pregunto timidamente.

- lo siento tanto, amor, no debi portarme asi, dile a las chicas que pueden venir normalmente, me avergüenza mi comportamiento, igual al Jack ese. -Dijo con algo de molestia,- es que senti celos cuando vi como te miraba, y tu eres tan ingenua y confiada, que saco lo peor de mí, no quiero que nadie ponga sus ojos en ti, eres mi reyna y yo soy tuyo, por completo, ¡te amo Serena!, mi niña torpe y llorona. - le dijo con ojos de amor, sabia que la amaba, esperaba que eso fuera mas fuerte que sus defectos y la atraccion que Camila le hizo sentir, veia en ella cualidades que deseaba que tuviera, y eso lo hacia sentir tan culpable y molesto consigo mismo, el sabia que Serena y el estaban unidos por el destino desde siglos atras, cuando el era Endymion, y ella una princesa confiada y feliz, tambien sabia que ella y las chicas no recordaban cual era su identidad secreta, Luna le dijo que lo hizo para que tuvieran una vida ordinaria, pero ultimamente se preguntaba si todo lo anterior era suficiente, pues a veces odiaba su torpeza, y actitud infantil, y eso lo desesperaba y volcaba su frustracion en ella. La abrazo con fuerza y la beso con amor y ternura, para ahuyentar sus miedos, no debia preocuparse, el tiempo decidiria lo que seria de sus vidas.

- te amo, no podria mirar a otro que no seas tú, tontito, creeme, siento que nuestro amor es muy fuerte y resistira el tiempo y distancia, como si fuera algo de vidas pasadas, pero olvidalo, solo son tonterias mias- dijo ella con sus ojos color cielo viendolos limpiamente.

El bajo la vista avergonzado y la beso nuevamente.

Ella lo abrazo y olvido todo lo pasado, en sus brazos no podia pensar en nada que no fuera el inmenso amor que le tenia, confiaba en él a ojos cerrados, segura que siempre estarian asi... no podia imaginar que el destino no siempre esta escrito, y que ese amor eterno pasaria pruebas que talvez él no podria superar, pues su gran amor se estaba tambaleando, por prejuicios de él.

Afuera unos ojos azules observaban la escena con tranquilidad, todo estaba en orden y no tenia de que preocuparse, por el momento no sucedia nada extraño. Aun tenia esperanzas con Jack, ella tambien sabia su secreto.

Otros ojos castaños tambien observaron la escena con algo de rabia y burla: -"que tontas son las mujeres, el amor las ciega"- penso jack, y dijo: -¿Qué haces aqui?,- pregunto irritado. Si algo le molestaba era que la gente fuera entrometida.

Los azules ojos lo contemplaron con nervios y sorpresa, pero en seguida lo supero, - Oh, perdona es que vine por Serena, pero me detuve, porque me dio pena interrumpir,- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vamonos, haya la esperamos,- dijo molesto y se encamino a la salida apretando los puños, seguido de una chica que trataba de ocultar los sentimientos que estaban floreciendo en su tierno corazon.

**Ok que les pareciooo, espero sus comentarios e ideas, gracias por los reviews, y por tomarse el tiempo de leerme, Mistery Girl espero que te guste...**

**Chao. **

**Dam Frost. *_***


	5. Chapter 5

Holaaa, saludos aqui un capitulo nuevo, espero que les guste, gracias por los comentarios, las ilustraciones de este fic son por cuenta de The Mistery Girl que se tomo la molestia de hacerlos, **estan publicados en DevianArt en su nombre es Mist-girl, y aparece Camila y el departemento de Jack**, son excelentes ojala hechen un vistazo, ella es muy talentosa, los dejo y disfruten el capitulo, por favor si los leen, dejen Reviews, me encantaria saber sus comentarios, Amy 142, gracias es un honor que lo leas, igual a Nefer Queen y Pepper Varia, ok, ahora si bye...

**Capitulo 4**

**Caos en el corazón de darien...**

_¿Que pasó, y Serena? - pregunto Mina.

- Enseguida viene, se retraso un poco -dijo Jack...

- ¡Quee.. la dejaste sola con Darien? , pero es que ya vez como se puso hace un rato, con ella, - Le dijo Lita preocupada,

-Tranquila, todo esta bien- dijo Jack.

En eso, una sonriente Serena llego junto a ellos.

-Chicas... ¿que creen?, Darien ira con nosotros a casa de Jack, ¿verdad que si, Darien?...- dijo Serena feliz por haber solucionado los problemas que tenia con él, y no se dio cuenta de que Jack mal disimulo su molestia.

Amy que era muy observadora si se dio cuenta, y solo sonrió,

-ok, hay que irnos ya,- dijo Lita que ya estaba impaciente por ver el lugar donde vivia el guapo chico castaño, se le hacia encantador.- "hay, me recuerda a un chico que me rompio el corazòn"- penso con tristeza.

- Las sigo en mi motocicleta chicas, Serena subete- dijo en tono autoritario, algo que ella no vio, pòr estar tan feliz.

Jack si se dio cuenta y le molesto su forma de ser con ella, se encogió de hombros, pues notaba que ella lo amaba demasiado, y sabia que cuando una mujer se enamora es difícil que habrá los ojos.

Llegaron a su casa, ante la mirada curiosa de todas que miraban la hermosa estancia con ojos muy abiertos, Darien que esperaba encontrar un completo desorden se sorprendió de ver todo tan limpio y en perfecto orden.

- Siéntense chicos, en un momento regreso- dijo Jack, y entro a su habitación a cambiarse el uniforme, le sorprendió ver ahí una sudadera azul y unos pants cafes y sonrio, eran parecidos a su ropa de guardián, -hay Norte, tu siempre tan listo- se cambio y salió del cuarto, apenas iba llegando a la sala cuando oyo gritar a Serena, y corrio hacia donde provenia el grito, al igual que todos,

- haaaay... ¿que es?... ¿pero que?- No terminaba ninguna de las frases, pues curiosa como era, había entrado en la cocina y veia a Thoot, Sandy, Bunny y Norte sentados, no esperaban que los vieran, pues habian llegado para saber como le habia ido a Jack en su primer dia. y cuando vieron a todos se sentaron tranquilamente, dispuestos a esperar que se fueran, cuando habia entrado Serena, y ellos no hicieron el menor esfuerzo de esconderse, las chicas de esa edad no los ven, bueno eso creian,

- ¿que te ocurre? Serena, ¿porque gritas?, -entraron todos, asustados por sus gritos,

-Ahi... ¿no los ven? - preguntaba señalando a los Guardianes, y no vieron absolutamente nada, solo Camila, Jack sonrio con diversion al ver a Bunny ponerse su pata en las orejas, pues los gritos de Serena lo estaban poniendo nervioso.

-¿Ah quienes debemos ver?, ¿de que hablas?- pregunto Lita sorprendida...

-ahiiii... esta un señor barbon, que por cierto se parece un poco a tu tío, solo que tu tío no tiene barba, una mujer ave, un canguro gigante y un adorable hombrecito dorado... no me digan que no los ven, estan sentados en la mesa- dicia señalandolos con impaciencia.

Jack, ahogo una risa cuando oyo la descripcion de Bunny.

Todos hicieron un gesto de impaciencia.

- Serena por favor, deja de decir tonterias, ¿te sientes bien? esas alucinaciones no son buenas, vamos a la sala, no seas ridicula- le dijo Darien en un tono irritado.

-Pero yo estoy segura de lo que estoy viendo, no es una alucinación,- contesto ella cabizbaja y triste, al ver que la miraban como si estuviera loca. Miro a Jack como buscando ayuda y este sonrio, y le guiño un ojo, he hizo gesto que guardara silencio, ella se tranquilizo y se dejo conducir a un sillon.

_ ok, creo que todos debemos calmarnos, ¿quieren tomar algo? O si quieren hacemos algo de comer, se supone que venimos a que Lita me enseñe a hacer algo facil y delicioso, que difícil es vivir solo,- dijo Jack tratando de aliviar la tension.

- vamos Jack vere que hay en la cocina, chicas ¿quieren venir?, tu no Serena, mejor quedate aquí con Darien, cuando todo este listo les hablamos,- dijo Lita.

Se pusieron a preparar la comida, que por ser Jack de otro pais, consistio en unos Hot Dogs, con papas fritas, era una ventaja que ella supiera todo lo que se come en otros lugares, pues sus años antes de llegar a Tokio los vivio en New York, y eso la hacia una cocinera muy versátil.

La comida transcurrio tranquila, y ya para terminar decidieron sentarse en la sala a comer los Hot Cakes que preparo Lita de postre y un buen café.

-Bueno, ha llegado la hora que nos hablen de ustedes, ya que son nuevos y vienen de diferentes lugares queremos saber ¿que les gusta hacer, comer y ver en sus tiempos libres?, Jack tu primero por favor, nos morimos de curiosidad, y lo mas importante ¿tienes novia? Dinos por favor es de vida o muerte.- dijo Mina que se estaba muriendo por saber todo sobre él.

- ok, esta bien yo primero, me gusta vo... digo el viento en mi rostro, ver todo desde las alturas, es decir vivir en lugares muy altos... adoro el invierno y la guerra de bolas de nieve, es algo verdaderamente increible y relajante, tambien patinar y leer un poco, oir algo de música, aunque no tengo un genero favorito, alguna vez oi una cancion que me encanto y se llama Always de un cantante llamado Jon Bon Jovi, y debo decir que aunque es muy vieja me transmitio una sensación indescriptible, "IF YOU TOLD ME TO CRY FOR YOU, I COULD, IF YOU TOLD ME TO DIE FOR YOU, I WOULD SI ME PIDES QUE LLORE POR TI PODRÍA, SI ME PIDES QUE MUERA POR TI, LO HARÍA". bueno es lo que mas recuerdo, -en una ocasión mientras volaba por ahí, le llamo la atención oir esa canción, el artista se encontraba en uno de sus conciertos y se acerco a escuchar con atención todo lo que interpreto, y se gano su respeto,- a y comer Hot dogs, hamburguesas y pollo frito con papas, y no tengo novia- dijo eso ultimo mirando a Serena pero ella ni lo noto. Amy y Camila que seguían sus movimientos con atención si lo hicieron.

- ok ahora sigues tu Camila, te escuchamos,- dijo Amy y miro a Darien con atención que volteo rapidamente dispuesto a darle toda su atención:

- ok, soy de Mexico, me gusta dibujar, leer, cantar, bailar, tocar la guitarra y oir musica de The one Direction, comer toooda la comida tipica de mi pais, y viajar por los lugares turisticos que tiene, conocer gente y hacer amigos.- concluyo muy nerviosa pues noto que cuando iba a empezar a hablar Darien solto a Serena de su abrazo y se volteo a verla con interes.

Jack y Amy tambien lo notaron, y Serena que seguia sin notar nada pues su fe y su amor en Darien eran completamente cegadores, y le dijo:

- cantanos algo por favor, nos encantaria escucharte.- y sonrio.

- hay no... me morire de pena, no lo hago tan bien como quisiera, y no tengo guitarra, - decia completamente roja.

- hey tranquila, yo tengo una, enseguida vuelvo,- dijo Jack y salio de ahi.- aqui esta, que bien que la tenia guardada, fue un regalo especial, - dijo Jack, recordando que Thoot se la habia obsequiado en Navidad, y la vio cuando entro a cambiarse.

- esta bien, esta cancion se llama Lazos de Amor y me encanta, ojala les guste:

**Yo no se la razon, ni porque me late fuerte el corazon,**

**yo no se la razon, mira como arde la llama del amor, nunca he sentido algo tan abrumador.**

**Estoy cantando y no puedo parar, estoy bailando y no puedo parar,**

**no hay vuelta atras, no hay nada mas, ¡cuando te empiezas ha enamorar!.**

**El coral,cuenta sus secretos a la mar, tambien yo, este amor, debo confesarlo,**

**y lo hare, porque siempre seguira cantando, siente la emocion, que desborda míííííííí ¡CORAZONN!...**

termino de cantar y miro a Jack, que a su vez observaba a Darien y Serena, este no habia perdido detalle de Camila mientras cantaba y en su rostro se reflejaban mil emociones, se habia retirado de Serena y estaba parado frente a la ventana, mirando a Camila, sonriendo.

Serena se levanto aplaudiendo y gritando de contento, - que hermoso cantas y la cancion igual, define todooo lo que siento por mi amado Darien y mas, -dijo con una sonrisa,- el siente lo mismo por mi, no es asi Darien, Darien... hey te estoy hablando hey en que piensas_ le pregunto.

- Estee si claro lo que tu digas Serena, tienes razon...-dijo con un tono de voz insegura y dandose cuenta de la mirada llena de reproche de Amy y Jack, que parecian escudriñar en sus pensamientos, y leerlos como libro abierto.

- Creo que debemos marcharnos - dijo pues ya no aguantaba estar mas tiempo ahi donde estaba esa chica que lo hacia dudar de su amor por Serena,- Este chico tiene que descansar, por cierto mañana puedes volver normalmente a la escuela, y ustedes tambien chicas, disculpenme por mi forma de tratarlos hace rato, no tuve un buen dia- dijo con voz apagada,

- si no te preocupes- contestaron las chicas.

- sin problemas,- dijo Jack- ahi te vere, Darien,-dijo con una falsa sonrisa y estrechando su mano con fuerza

Al ver sus ojos noto en su dura mirada una advertensia, despues siguio la ruta de sus ojos que se detuvo en la sonriente Serena, lo solto y Darien curvo los labios en una sonrisa retadora, y abrazo a Serena posesivamente, dejandole claro que era suya y no permitiria que se la quitara.

Jack tambien sonrio, y miro a Camila y a el, diciendole con los ojos que ya sabia que lo tenia confundido.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Darien y se despidio: -vamonos, chicas, y Camila, ¿vienes con nosotros? - le pregunto.

- Oh no, yo vivo a unas calles, de aqui,- dijo sonriendo.

- Ok, los vemos mañana, chicos no lleguen tarde- se despidieron y se fueron.

- Adios chonguitos, nos vemos mañana, procura no tirarme, ya se te hizo costumbre- dijo con tono divertido.

- me llamo Serena- dijo entre divertida e irritada.

-Jack creo que debes atender a algunas personas en tu habitación- le dijo Camila con una sonrisa y guiñendo el ojo.- nos vemos- y se fue al igual que los demas.

Jack sonrio y entro a su departamento, no entendia porque esas dos chicas veian a los Guardianes...

- tengo algo que preguntarles...- dijo entrando a su cuarto y hayando una nota de Sandy en su cama con arena dorada, que decia: - "descansa te veremos mañana, tenemos cosas que hacer, suerte."- rodo los ojos resignado y se acosto en la cama con los brazos tras su cabeza, la arena se empezo a levantar y al segundo se durmio, soñando con la chica de dos colitas y dorados cabellos.

**oOo**

- Querido, ¿crees que fue buena idea llevar a Jack ahi? -pregunto la Reina Serenity a su esposo Ashtar o El Hombre de la Luna.

- Claro que si, Jack es de fiar, y se que la cuidara bien. confio en el- contesto un hombre alto bien parecido de pelo negro y mechones plateados y ojos violetas con motes grises.

- Pero Endimyon es su futuro esposo, y soberano de la tierra, estan comprometidos desde otras vidas, la ha protegido con su vida en tantas ocasiones igual las Sailor Scouts, ¿porque mandas alguien mas?- pregunto la Reyna Serenity, con dudas.

- y lo seguiran haciendo, pero presiento que en esta ocasion sus poderes no seran suficientes, se acerca algo terrible, lo presiento, y necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, mis Guardianes tambien la protegeran, pero no esta de mas ayuda extra, solo espero que la persona que mandamos a investigar traiga buenas noticias, y que no sea necesario regresarles sus recuerdos a las chicas,- contesto el Rey del Milenio de Plata, y Jefe de los Guardianes, pero callandose el presentimiemto de que Endimyion, ya no seria el elegido para cuidar de su hija. estaba seguro que el soberano de la tierra, tenia sus dudas respecto a sus sentimientos hacia su hermosa y despistada hija.

-Endimyon no dira nada querido, es un hombre de honor- contesto la reyna que al igual que su hija confiaba ciegamente en él.

- me referia a Luna y Artemis, querida, yo se que el no dira nada - contesto el rey y salio de la estancia dejando preocupada a la reyna... que observaba todo desde la luna, y a un distraido Darien conducir una motocicleta a toda velocidad como queriendo huir de algo y eso la preocupo

Darien despues de dejar a Serena en su casa se despidio dandole un fugaz beso en la frente y partiendo a toda marcha de ahi, queria huir de sus temores y escapar de él mismo, y de esos sentimientos que tenian su corazón hecho un lio, porque no podia sacar de su mente a cierta chica de ojos azules y cabellos naranjas, a la que acababa de conocer y que era un dechado de virtudes.

**Hasta aqui el capitulo ojala y les haya gustado. dejen rewievs por fis, gracias Mistery por las hermosas ilustraciones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5**

**Darien no me dejes**

Darien despues de andar en la motocicleta, decidió llegar a su casa. Necesitaba dormir, talvez eso lo ayudara a despejarse.

Los dias en la escuela pasaron, Darien cada dia le gustaba mas y mas la forma tan dulce de ser de Camila, le gustaba la música, era excelente estudiante, y sus ojos azules eran como un mar profundo de tranquilidad y paz. sus sentimientos por Serena eran otra cosa, la admiraba mucho y sabía lo bondadosa que era, capaz de sacrificar su propia vida por los que ama, sobre todo por él, y eso le pesaba mucho, no podia evitar desesperarse, y sentirse culpable, pues sabia que ella moriría sin él, la máldita culpa lo estaba matando, su deber con Serena desde antaño o su creciente amor por Camila.

- Srta. Tsukino, ponga atenciòn por favor- Dijo al borde de un colapso nervioso, en verdad lo desesperaba que siempre estuviera distraida

- Si, perdon, - contesto algo extrañada, en los ultimos dias él se habia portado bastante cariñoso cuando no estaban en clase, pero eso no terminaba de gustarle, percibía algo mas parecido a culpa, pero no entendia de que, eso era raro en él, y por eso se distraìa constantemente, pues le confundia su mal trato a ratos y otros se deshacía en atenciones.

al salir de la escuela se dirigieron a la cafeteria, con Jack, y Camila, para su sorpresa ahí estaban unas personas muy queridas para ella.

- Haruka, Michiru, que alegría verlas- dijo con entusiasmo.

- Hola "cabeza de bombom", ¿como estas?,- contesto Haruka, y vio a Jack con ojos que pondrian a temblar a cualquiera, pero no a él, eso le sorprendio pues sabia que su actitud y porte intimidaban a cualquiera, ¿porque a él no?, y luego percibio el brillo en sus ojos cuando veia a Serena,- ¿y que tal vas con tu novio?- pregunto mirando a Jack atentamente.

este apenas si cambio su expresión, apretando los labios, algo que solo Haruka noto

- ¡oh!, Darien, viene en seguida, se quedo arreglando unos papeles- contesto, con cierta pesadumbre, Haruka lo noto pero no quiso preguntar la razón.- ¡hay! pero que torpe soy no les he presentado a Jack y Camila, son nuevos en la escuela- dijo con un poco de pena.

- hay Serena tú no cambias- dijo Rei, que iba llegando a reunirse con ellas- al fin los conozco chicos soy Rei Hino- y vio a Jack con admiracion. se sento junto a él, y trato de captar su atención, pero este solo le contestaba amablemente y con educación, sin darle importancia, pues sus ojos buscaban a Serena constantemente, y Camila miraba todo con expresion triste, pues Rei no lo soltaba al igual que Mina, y notaba que Jack se estaba fastidiando.

En eso llego Darien y se sorprendió al ver a Haruka y Michiru,

-Hola ¿que hacen en Tokio?, tenian mucho tiempo fuera, ¿se quedaran mucho tiempo?- pregunto.

- Tenemos algunos asuntos aquí, todo depende que tan rápido se resuelvan- contesto Michiru, mientras observaban a Darien sentarse junto a Serena.

la rodeo con sus brazos y depositò un ligero beso en su mejilla, viendo a Jack de reojo, sabía que le gustaba su novia, y contradictoriamente no quería que se le acercara, por eso mostraba una ligera posesividad con ella, Haruka noto las miradas que se daban los dos chicos, de forma retadora, pero obviamente Darien tenia ventajas sobre Jack, este volteo la mirada hacia otro lado, no soportaba verlos asi, pero no tenia remedio, Camila trato de aligerar la tension que se empezaba a sentir.

- Chicas y ¿con quien viven? creo que no se nada de ustedes, - dijo.

- Mira yo vivo con mis padres, Amy con su madre que es doctora, Mina vive sola con Artemis pues sus padres no pueden estar con ella, Lita tambien vive sola, Rei vive con su abuelo, ¿y tú?- Pregunto Serena,

- Pues vivo sola, mis padres solo vinieron a instalarme y ya regresaron a México, los extraño demasiado. me siento un poco sola, no estoy acostumbrada a estar sin ellos.- dijo con tono triste.

- Claro que no estas sola- dijo Darien tomando su mano y clavando sus lindos y profundos ojos azules en ella, sintio una descarga eléctrica al tocar su mano, y la solto rapidamente,

-Nos tienes a nosotras, Mily, dijo Serena con ternura- Somos amigas y siempre estaremos contigo en las buenas y malas,- Termino de decir.

- Gracias Serena, eres grandiosa- dijo con ojos llorosos.

Solo Haruka, Michiru y Jack notaron el nerviosismo de Darien.

- Bueno "cabeza de bombom" nos retiramos, te veremos luego,- dijo Haruka levantandose.

- Si, chicas que gusto que hayan regresado- contesto Rei, que apenas si prestaba atención, tan concentrada como estaba en Jack.

Al salir de ahi...

- No me gusto la actitud de Darien con esa niña- dijo Haruka.

- Si tambien lo note, tenia mucho interes en ella,- dijo Michiru.

- Pero ese sujeto pecoso, no dejaba de ver a "cabeza de bombom", y eso no me agrada, -dijo Haruka.

- Vamos, no te preocupes esa niña no tiene ojos mas que para su novio, tanto que ni siquiera le molesto que pusiera sus manos en Camila.- dijo Michiru.

-Eso es lo que me preoupa, ella no se ha dado cuenta de nada y no quiero que vaya a sufrir.- dijo Haruka.

- Estaremos al pendiente, no te preocupes- le dijo Michiru.

o*o

Los dias pasaron y Darien cada dìa soportaba menos la forma de ser de Serena, lastimandola continuamente con su trato tan rudo, esto la lastimaba profundamente, pero se lo guardaba, no quería preocupar a nadie, pero Jack si lo notaba y trataba de hacerla reir,

- Serena, ¿quieres ir a tomar un helado o algo rico? odiaría hacerlo solo.

- Tengo novio, Jack, y lo sabes no puedo salir contigo, ¿ok? - dijo ella.-ademas tengo cita con él hoy- termino de decir.

- Srta. Montalvo le importaria auxiliarme a la salida a corregir unas pruebas-dijo darien a Camila.

- Claro que si profesor no tengo problema, -contesto la chica.

- Creo que no habra cita, ¿aceptas?- pregunto.

-Haay, que terco eres, nooo, ¿entendiste?- contesto ella,

el agacho la mirada con pesar, y ella sintio pena, asi que dijo:

-Esta bien, pasa a mi casa, no llegues tarde, pero te recuerdo que tengo novio- dijo otra vez.

-Ya se, no te preocupes, solo somos amigos,- dijo Jack, -llegare a las 4- y se volteo al frente.

-¿Porque le dijo a ella?, si Amy siempre le ayuda,- murmuro Lita.

- No lo se, pero bueno sirve y vamos al cine,- contesto Mina

- Has notado que se porta raro con Serena ultimamente, como si todo de ella le molestara,- dijo Lita.

-Si,- volvio a decir Mina

-Y ¿Notas que a Jack le interesa Serena? creo que le gusta.- dijo Lita.

- ¡Quee! nooo eso no...- dijo Mina

- ¡Siii! pero Serena nunca se da cuenta de nada- dijo Amy.

-¿Quee, tu lo sabías Amy?- pregunto Mina muy enojada.

- ¡hay Mina eres igual a Serena! nunca se da cuenta de nada- dijo Lita.

-Sritas. guarden silencio-dijo Darien, molesto por los cuchicheos.

- Sii profesor- Dijeron y se callaron.

la clase termino y todos se fueron a su casa, solo Darien y Camila se quedaron, revisando las pruebas.

- Hola "cabeza de bombom", ¿y tu novio?- pregunto Haruka,

- Se quedo revisando unas pruebas,- dijo serena.

-Ok, te veremos luego,- dijo Michiru.

Jack tambien se despidio y se regreso a la escuela pretextando que olvido algo.

darien la contemplaba extasiado de la paz que transmitia. No pudo mas, se levanto y fue hacia ella, la levanto y le dijo:

- Mily, no puedo mas me estoy volviendo loco, te amo, me encantas y no puedo estar cerca de tí porque muero de ganas de hacer esto- Y la beso en los labios ante los ojos desorbitados de Camila.

-Pero... yoo... - No podia pensar, El Principe de la Tierra y prometido de La Princesa de la Luna le estaba diciendo que la amaba.- yo... yo... - No acertaba a contestar.

- Eres adorable - Le dijo y la volvio a besar.

- Son unos traidores, como pueden hacerle esto a Serena - dijo Jack, con rabia infinita.

- Nos deben una explicacion Darien- dijo Michiru.

Darien sintio que el piso se undia a sus pies al verlos ahí, Camila tambien abrio los ojos con horror al verlos de pie frente a ellos. Jack ya se acerco a Darien, y lo sujeto de la camisa, dispuesto a defender a Serena.

- ¿Y tú?, ¿Cómo puedes hacerle esto, a la chica que te dio su apoyo cuando llegaste aquí?, te brindo su amistad y te trato con dulzura, ¿Que clase de persona eres?- dijo Jack, mirandola con asco.

-Es que no entiendes... es un mal entendido, por favor...- decia Camila entre llanto desconsolado.

-¡Callate!- grito, Jack.

-Es mejor que te vayas, niña- dijo haruka, y se acerco a Darien,

-y no te vuelvas a acercar a ella.- grito Jack,

-¿Porque lo hiciste?, ¿Es que ya no la amas?, Pregunto Michiru.

-¡Sueltame, tonto!, no entienden nada dejenme en paz- grito al ser aventado por Jack.

- No permitire que la dañes, yo la protegere de ti,- grito Jack

- ¡lo sabia! ella te gusta ¿verdad? pero no te dejare el camino libre, ¿oiste?- le grito y lo avento tambien.

- Has perdido tu oportunidad Darien, no permitire que la engañes, asi que terminaras con ella y yo callare lo que vi, si no lo haces...- amenazo...

- Si no lo hago ¿que?- pregunto retandolo.

-Le dire lo que he visto - dijo Jack.

- Claro que no lo haras, porque tú no quieres lastimarla, y ella no te creera, me ama y confia en mi ciegamente- dijo Darien, riendose, aunque por dentro moria de miedo, de que si se lo dijera.

-Pero a nosotras, si nos creera, Darien- dijo Haruka,- asi que alejate de ella por las buenas, y sufrira menos, si es que aun sientes algo por ella- dijo pausadamente y con enojo disfrazado.

-Esta bien, lo hare,- dijo con voz baja.

-Tienes media hora, no mas,- dijo Haruka y salio junto con Michiru.

- Nos vemos luego profesor- dijo Jack con desprecio y dandole un empujon salio de ahi.

- Serena, mi amor, perdoname, no quise lastimarte, pero no pude evitarlo, ella tambien es importante para mí- y undio su rostro entre sus manos, sollozando y recordando todo lo que vivio con Serena, la pelea contra la Reyna Beril, contra Alan y Anne, todas y cada una de las peleas juntos, ella no lo recordaba,- Serena... te perdí para siempre, perdoname, y tu Camila, tambien me gustas y te lastime mucho, has perdido a tus amigos por mi culpa. soy la peor persona del mundo.-y salio de ahi a buscar a Serena.,

Al llegar al parque le hablo y le pidio que fuera a verlo ahi, que debia verla con urgencia, ella se sorprendio mucho, pero acepto en seguida.-

- Hola, ya estoy aqui, ¿de que quieres hablarme?- pregunto, ella algo preocupada, pues traía cara de pocos amigos,

- Serena, estoy decidido, debemos terminar, esto no esta funcionando, ya lo pense y es lo mejor- dijo secamente, esforzandose por no llorar, se sentia ruin y despreciable, al ver la cara de Serena.

- Darien, ¿es una broma, verdad?- pregunto con voz insegura.

- No, lo siento pero estoy hablando en serio, ya no puedo seguir contigo, no quiero seguirte lastimando, es mejor asi, no me hables, ni me busques, no puedo volver contigo- Dijo apretando los labios.

- Darien, si es por la escuela, no te hablare, ni te molestare, voy a cambiar, sere mas lista y cocinare mejor, pero No me dejes, por favor, moriría sin ti,- Dijo suplicando y abrazandolo, buscando sus labios.

él la tomo de las manos, y la aparto suavemente, evitando el contacto con sus labios, le dolia mucho, verla tan mal, miraba sus preciosos ojos azules, tan triste que se le partia el alma,:

- Por favor, no lo hagas Serena-

-No puedes dejarme, sere diferente- y se abrazo a él, con fuerza, pero él se dio la vuelta y se alejo, quitandole sus manos nuevamente, mientras ella caía de rodillas, llorando desconsolada.

-Sere diferente, lo prometo, no me dejes- Murmuraba.

- Tranquila, no hagas eso, por favor- dijo una voz masculina, que la levanto suavemente y la abrazo, protector.- tú vales mucho, no te rebajes.

-Lo amo, ¿no entiendes?- dijo con desesperación.

-Yo estare contigo, siempre, apoyandote,- dijo Jack. sin percatarse que Haruka y Michiru lo miraban,

-Creo que estara bien con él,-dijo Haruka,- vamonos.

- Si tenemos una mision que cumplir, creo que el Rey y la Reyna ya presentian esto.

Darien tambien la miraba desde lo alto, se había transformado en Tuxedo Mask, y tras la mascara se escurrían lágrimas, pues le dolia ver asi a Serena, y Jack, ese sucio sinvergüenza, se estaba aprovechando de ella. apreto los puños y se fue, pues él era el único culpable.

- yo no tuve la culpa,- repetia Camila entre lágrimas,- él lo hizo, yo no traicione a serena, Jack, por favor, ojala y me creas, papá, mamá, me hacen mucha falta -dijo llorando mientras veia una fotografía de sus padres- mañana arreglare las cosas, dijo limpiando su rostro, y sonriendo levemente, tratando de animarse sin éxito.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola espero que les guste este capitulo, gracias a The Mistery girl por sus ideas, a Amy142, Philliyel, y Cerezo Dulce por los reviews, **

**los personajes de Selene y Camila no me pertenecen, pertenecen a The Mistery Girl **

**Capitulo 6**

**¿Serena dondé estas?**

Camila estaba tan triste que no se percato de que una luz se empezaba a materializar en forma de una hermosa mujer con un largo vestido azul, y cabellos naranjas, la observaba con sus preciosos ojos azules, le acaricio los cabellos con amor infinito, y susurro:

- Llora mi niña, para que sanes tu dolor-

-¿Quién eres tú?- Pregunto al sentir las manos sobres su cabeza y abrir sus ojos, esa mujer se le hacia muy familiar, ya habia escuchado alguna vez esa voz, estaba segura,

- Tú me conoces mi niña, soy yo,- Y le dio un medallon en forma de estrella, que al ponerselo despidio una luz tan intensa, que se desplegaron imágenes de la hermosa mujer en estado de embarazo, despues una hermosa bebé de unos cuantos meses, cabellos naranjas y ojos azules, y a su padre sosteniendola en brazos a un lado de la mujer, esa bebé era muy parecida, a ella, ¡Alto!, esa bebé era ella, tenia una foto con su padre cargandola así, pero solo estaban los dos, después vio cuando ella peleaba junto a el Rey y la Reyna, salia herida y moría, defendiendo el Milenio de Plata, y entonces esa mujer tocaba a su padre mientras dormía y le borraba todo recuerdo de ella, y en las fotos aparecio otra mujer a la que siempre creyo era su madre, lágrimas empezaron a rodar de sus ojos, pues comprendio que ella en un acto de heroísmo, habia muerto, y borro todo recuerdo para que su padre no sufriera.

_ Pero entonces, ¿Tú eres mi madre?- pregunto con temor.

_Asi es, mi nombre es Selene, igual al tuyo, pero ya no pertenezco a este mundo solo se me permitio venir a ayudarte y entregarte tu medallòn que te acrédita como miembro del Consejo y Guardia Real, yo morí en la guerra contra la oscuridad de la Reyna Beryl, pero quiero que sepas que te amo y estoy orgullosa de tí, ahora soy un guía cósmica, y controlo las estrellas y el destino, solo que en el destino de los Guardianes y de los Protectores de la paz de la tierra no puedo intervenir. Se lo que hizo Endymion y como te sientes, él no es mala persona, solo que es tan opuesto a nuestra Princesa, que toda la bondad y amor de Serena no basto para que permaneciera a su lado, él la ama a su manera, pero también te ama a tí, y como no hacerlo si eres una persona extraordinaria, esta muy confundido, y esa inestabilidad puede causar estragos en la tierra. Se que tu amas a Jack, pero lamentablemente se prendo de nuestra Princesa desde el dia que la conocio, lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, si estuviera en mis manos te aseguro que no sufrirías, pero no puedo hacerlo, tengo que marcharme, cuando me necesites estare aquí, te amo.- Y se fue entre un revuelo de mariposas doradas.

- Es que no puedo evitar amar a Jack, ¡Dios mio! Ayudame a que me crea y confie en mi otra vez- Murmuro sollozando y sintiendose muy sola, el llanto y el dolor moral la rindieron y sin mas se quedo dormida.

Mientras tanto Jack llevaba a Serena a su casa, iba muy mal, lloraba y lloraba sin decir nada, poco antes de llegar a su casa la detuvo y le dijo:

-Serena, tienes que calmarte, no puedes llegar asi a tu casa, tu familia se va a preocupar, ademas tienes que ser valiente, si quieres mañana puedes aclarar las cosas con él, pero por favor levanta la cara no te puedes dejar vencer- Dijo en tono de preocupación.

- Jack, gracias por traerme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela, - Y se fue corriendo rumbo a su casa. -Que fácil es para el decirlo, no entiende lo que se siente, que te sientas inferior a la persona que amas, y siempre estes temiendo que llegue el momento donde se de cuenta que merece algo mejor.- Penso, limpiando sus lágrimas para que no la vieran llorar.

Al llegar a su casa se sento a la mesa y apenas si probo la comida, a mamá Ikuko le extraño y pregunto:

-¿Qué tienes Serena, porque no comes?- mirandola preocupada.

-Tuve un dia horrible mamá, hubo examén, muchas tareas, estoy muy cansada me voy a dormir, - Dijo levantandose de la mesa y dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

-Oye Serena tonta, deberas que andas rara- Dijo Sammy, a modo de juego sin notar las lágrimas que empezaban a asomar a sus ojos.

-"Asi es, soy una tonta ingenua que creyo, que todo el amor del mundo bastaban para retener a su novio"- Penso sombría y subio las escaleras, se cambio de ropa y se acosto, no pudo dormir, se daba vueltas por la cama en algun momento se quedo dormida y tuvo horribles pesadillas, miraba a Darien besar a otra chica, no veia quién era, pero gritó: -¡Nooo! - Y desperto agitada y llorando. - Si es una horrible pesadilla,- Dijo y se volvio a acostar, Luna la observaba preocupada, pues sabía cuanto amaba a Darien y por eso estaba sufriendo.

-Tengo que hablar con Darien- Y salio corriendo por la ventana.

Al llegar a su departamento se metió y le hablo con enojo: - ¿Porque tratas así a Serena?, ¿Porqué la dejaste? Ella te ama, ¿Es que no lo ves?, ¿Porqué le haces esto Darien? si tu la amas, - Dijo Luna desesperada.

- ¿Crees que soy feliz viendola sufrir- Grito- Tambien me duele, pero tenía que hacerlo, no quiero que sufra mas, ademas somos muy diferentes- Dijo con un hilo de voz.

_ Eso no te importaba, ¿Qué fue lo que cambio?- Pregunto Luna temerosa de oir la respuesta.

- No se si la amo, estoy confundido,es que me desespera que sea tan torpe y llorona, se que es muy bondadosa y confiada, pero eso también me enferma, quisiera que fuera inteligente y distinta,- Dijo

-¿Acaso hay otra persona?- Pregunto, solo asi se explicaba que ahora viera todos esos defectos.

- ¡No la hay!, pero mis sentimientos son un lío, y mientras no los aclare no puedo seguir a su lado.- Dijo con voz insegura- Además Haruka, Michiru y ese entrometido de Jack, me pidieron que la dejara.

-¡Queee!, ¿Porque?, ¿Que ocurrio?, las chicas dicen que ultimamente tratas mal a Serena-dijo Luna.

-Entraron cuando estaba besando a Camila- Dijo en tono avergonzado.

-¡Queee! ¿Pero como pudieron hacer eso? Son unos sucios traidores, ya sabìa que habia otra mujer, pero Camila... ¿Qué clase de persona es, que le quita el novio a la única que le trato con amabilidad cuando llego?, es una hipócrita, no permitire que vuelva a estar cerca de ella, y tú Darien me has decepcionado.- Dijo Luna indignada,

-Ella no tuvo la culpa- Le dijo en un grito- yo fui el que lo hizo, ella ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, porque llego el entrometido de Jack y la insultò y Haruka y Michiru tambien la trataron mal- La defendio de forma tan vehemente que a Luna no le quedo duda de que el estaba enamorado de ella.

_"Pobre Serena, ella lo ama y el no" - penso. - Entonces ya no la hagas sufrir y no la busques, deja que Jack trate de hacerla olvidar- Dijo Luna.

- ¡Noo! Ese tonto entrometido no se quedara con mi princesa, ella es mìa y me ama a mí- Contesto Darien ofuscado.

-Estas mal Darien, Serena no es tu propiedad y si tú no sabes amarla, otro dara su vida por ella, no la vuelvas a buscar, o todos te haremos pagar tu engaño, pense que al hablar contigo podria ayudar a Serena, pero esta claro que solo el tiempo y otro amor lo hara, solo perdí mi tiempo, dejala tranquila, y a la chica también, ordena tu vida y tus sentimientos. Adios- Y salio corriendo.

Al día siguiente, Serena se levanto muy pálida y apenas si probo alimento, tomo su almuerzo y salio corriendo:

- Ya se me hizo tarde, me voy mamá- Dijo desde la puerta.

- ¡Serenaaa! Se te olvida el paraguas- grito, pero Serena no la escucho.

Ella no tenia intención de ir a la escuela y ver a Darien, asì que se fue caminando sin rumbo intentando cansarse y no sentir el dolor, todo lo que deseaba era olvidar o que todo fuera una mentira, un mal sueño, del que despertaría en cualquier momento. Ni siquiera le importaba la lluvia que caía sobre ella.

En la escuela, Camila intento acercarse a Jack para aclarar las cosas, pero al verla, la ignoro y se fue de largo ante la mirada llorosa de ella, que al no ver a Serena se preocupo pues estaba segura de que lo acontecido el día anterior tenia algo que ver.

Jack tambien se preocupo de no verla llegar, queria preguntarle a las chicas pero ellas no tenian idea pues oía que murmuraban preocupadas, Darien tampoco estaba concentrado en la clase y tambien se preocupo al no verla, En el descanso, las chicas se acercaron a Darien:

- ¿Porque no vino serena?-

- No lo se, yo tambien estoy preocupado- Dijo sinceramente omitiendo que ya no eran pareja.

- A la salida iremos a su casa, ¿Quieres venir?- pregunto Amy,

- Tengo pendientes que hacer, pero avisenme por favor.

Las horas se le hicieron eternas a Jack, apenas timbraron corrio a la salida para ir a casa de serena, suponia que estaba enferma por la fuerte depresión. Al llegar a la calle empezo una ligera llovizna, se cerro su sudadera y apuro el paso.

¡Jack! -Grito Lita- ¿Vas a ver a Serena?, ¿podemos acompañarte?- Pregunto

-Si esta bien- Contesto

-Yo tambien quiero ir- Dijo Camila

- Mejor vayan ustedes chicas, cualquier cosa me avisan, ya tienen mi numero de celular, recorde que tengo un asunto pendiente- Dijo Jack y se fue por otro lado.

- ¿Que extraño? se veia muy preocupado por Serena, ¿Porqué no habra venido?- dijo Amy,

- ¿Y porque no te saludo Mily?- Pregunto Mina

-Oh si lo hizo no te diste cuenta- dijo ella.

-Ok, vamos - Dijo Lita.

al llegar a su casa, su mamá les sorprendio verlas y dijo:

- Chicas ¿Serena, no viene con ustedes?-

- Este... si, solo que ella se fue con Rei, nosotras solo venimos a avisarle- Dijo Amy.

- Ok, las veo mas tarde- Dijo Mamá Ikuko

-Que raro, ella no sabe que falto, y piensa que fue a la escuela, eso significa que esta perdida desde temprano, hay que avisar a Darien, vamos a su casa, Lita hablale a Jack- Dijo Amy

- Le envie un mensage de texto,- Contesto Lita.

- Entonces vamos con Darien- Dijo Mina

- Si, ¿Qué habra pasado? Todo esto es tan raro, y luego esta lluvia que no deja, hacer nada- Dijo Amy, Camila solo volteo a otro lado, pues ella sabía algo.

- Chicas yo voy a avisarle a Rei- Dijo Mily que no queria ver a Darien

- Si, nos vemos en el parque numero 10- Dijo Mily

Todas agarraron diferentes direciones muy preocupadas.

Mientras tanto Jack recibía un mensage de texto y se dirigia hacia la luna -Por favor Manny, ayudame a encontrarla- penso - Ella esta muy dólida, y no quiero que vaya a cometer una tontería, me preocupa que este lloviendo, le puede pasar algo,- Y se fue muy preocupado.

**¿Les gusto? Dejen reviews plis, buenos o malos porque son el alimento del escritor bueno chao nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo, recibo ideas**


	8. Chapter 8

Hola un saludo a todos, aquí otro capítulo más, los personajes no me pertenecen, son de William Joyce y Naomi Takeuchi, **él personaje de Camila, los padres y todas sus derivaciones son de The Mistery Girl, gracias a Amy142, Pepper Varía, Phillyel, Lobalunallena, Cerezo Dulce, y nefer Queen.** Espero qué les guste. Chao.

Dam Frost.

P.D. Dejen Rewievs plis, para saber si les está gustando, y si quieren qué agregue alguna idea me la dicen y la incorporamos. Ahora si me voy.

**Capítulo 7**

**El encuentro con Molly.**

**flashback Darién.**

Darién hizo el intento de hablar con Milly pero ella, simplemente no se presto para hablar, eso lo hizo sentir más ruin de lo qué se sentia, se odió a si mismo por causarle ese dolor a alguien qué tanto le importaba, últimamente sólo causaba eso, como podía proteger a la tierra de enemigos si no podía proteger a dos personas tan importantes para él?.

"-Milly ¿podemos hablar?- Pregunto Darién- Necesito qué hablemos de lo qué pasó ayer, es importante,- Milly le lanzó una furiosa mirada y salió del salón. se sintio muy mal porqué ella le importaba, la quería, y necesitaba qué volviera a confiar en él, aunque eso era imposible, cómo había notado.

**OoO**

**flashback Camila**

Salió del salón muy molesta, no quería qué Darién se le acercara, ya había perdido la amistad de Jack por culpa suya, y eso le dolía mucho, pues ella lo amaba y aunque él no se fijará en ella, necesitaba tenerlo cerca, aunque fuera sólo como una amiga, tenía qué hablar y explicarle qué no fue su culpa, que era un malentendido, qué ella no sentía nada por Darién, y qué nunca había traicionado a Serena, intento acercarse, pero Jack la ignoro y fingió no verla, reprimio las lágrimas qué asomaron a sus ojos.

entró al salón y vio qué Serena no estaba, y al no verla llegar, penso qué ella estaba enterada de todo, cuando saliera, la buscaría, no quería qué pensara mal de ella, y Darién tendría qué aclarar todo, estaba segura qué la apoyaría, aunque no lo conocía bien, sabía que el príncipe de la tierra, era justo,. Con esos pensamientos se sintió mejor, todo se arreglaría y Jack la perdonaría, todo saldría bien, estaba segura.

**OoO**

Serena se canso de caminar y busco dónde sentarse, vio a lo lejos una banca y se dirigió a ella, no tenía idea de dónde estaba, pero no importaba, lo que quería era olvidar a Darién, qué ya no le doliera su desprecio, verlo cómo si no fuera él hombre qué más amaba en el mundo, hasta este momento se daba cuenta que esos hermosos y profundos ojos azul oscuro, ya no la veían con amor, no existía él brillo de antes al verla, y ella estaba tan ciega qué no lo había notado, ¿Cómo pudo no verlo?¿Estaba acaso loca o estúpida? Todas habían tratado de advertirla y ella ni siquiera se quiso hacer caso, cuando la corrió del salón, en su continuo cambio de humor, él reprenderla por cualquier cosa qué ella hiciera, y después tratarla con excesivo amor, ahora se daba cuenta qué era culpa por herirla, y ella se conformaba con las migajas de amor qué le daba, pero ya no, ahora tendria valor y demostraria que ella podia seguir adelante, ademas tenia muchas amigas que la querian de forma sincera. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos qué no se dio cuenta qué alguien se acercaba, y le tomaba de los hombros.

-¿Estás bien Serena? Me sorprende verte aqui, estás muy lejos de tu casa, ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- Preguntó una chica de cabellos rizados, color castaño.

-Molly, ¡que gusto verte de nuevo!- Contestó.

- Igual a mí, pero, ¿ Porqué lloras?- Volvió a preguntar.

- Ya sabes cómo soy no te preocupes, y tú ¿ Cómo vas con Kevin? -Preguntó,

-Bien, ya sabes qué es un sensible, pero muy lindo, ¿y tú? ¿Qué me dices de Darién?-

Al oír su nombre no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, y se cubrió él rostro- Él y yo terminamos ayer Molly.- Dijo entre hipos de llanto, dando al traste con sus deseos de ser fuerte.

Molly la abrazo y dijo:

-Cómo lo siento, pero si ustedes se adoran, ¿No entiendo, qué pasó?-

-Parece qué no soy suficiente para él, y tiene razón él es tan guapo, inteligente, y lindo, cualquier chica caería a sus pies, y yo sólo soy una chica torpe y llorona. No encajamos Molly, soy muy poca cosa, ¿cómo es qué fui tan ciega para no verlo?,- Dijo llorosa.

Serena, nunca vuelvas a repetir esa tontería, tú vales mucho, eres gentil y bondadosa, no he conocido nadie con un sentido de la lealtad tan alto cómo tú, todas las personas siempre buscan su propio bienestar y tú eres tan linda qué siempre te preocupas por los demás antes qué por ti, si Darién no te valoro es un tonto y tú no tienes culpa, de ello. - Dijo molesta por lo qué dijo

- No se Molly, pero siempre tuve miedo de qué se cansara de mí, por ser poca cosa, despistada, torpe y miedosa, le prometí cambiar, ser diferente, mas valiente y lista, pero aún así me dejó, no quiere saber nada de mí y no se porqué, es la duda lo qué me mata, no creo que haya nadie mas, el me ama, siempre he sentido que nuestro amor era algo que estaba destinado a ocurrir, ?pero entonces que es?- Dijo.

- Serena a veces pasa, son pruebas, talvez les hace falta tiempo, es sano qué se separen y valoren lo qué tienen- Contestó Molly.

-Yo no necesito tiempo, se qué lo amo y no tengo dudas de eso.- Contestó.

- Pero talvez él si. Verás a veces uno necesita su propio espacio, para qué una relación sea sana, si empiezas a depender de alguien, te pierdes tú misma y te conviertes en la sombra de esa persona, llega un punto en qué la otra persona se siente absorbida y quiere huir, talvez eso le pasó a Darién,- Dijo.

- Es qué él es mí aire, mí sol y alegría, ¿Cómo podré seguir sin él? ¿Qué sera de mí? Estoy muy sola sin él, morire sin duda alguna, estoy segura qué nunca amare a nadie más.- Decía ella obstinadamente.

-Vamos eres muy joven no seas drástica, todo se arreglara ya lo verás, y nos tienes a todos tus amigos que te queremos, estoy segura que las chicas te apoyaran. Ven te acompañó a tú casa.- Dijo levantandose de la banca.

-Molly, no fui a la escuela y todos han de estar preocupados por mi, he sido muy egoista, solo pense en mi y el dolor que siento, ahora mismo estoy aquí haciéndote perder tú tiempo. Mira estás empapada.- Dijo con preocupación.

- Soy tú amiga, y estoy aquí para apoyarte, no te preocupes por mí.- Dijo tranquilamente. Aunque estaba empezando a sentir frío.

Iban caminando las dos charlando, la verdad le había hecho sentir bien estar con ella, hablar de sus problemas con ella, sentir su apoyo, iban por una oscura calle cuando notaron qué las seguían, apresuraron él paso, pero sentían qué casi las alcanzaban, y sintieron tanto miedo, temían por sus vidas, Molly estaba muy asustada y tomo la mano de Serena para darse valor una a otra, pero no estaba funcionando se sentía llena de terror.

Serena rezaba porque pasara alguien, pues Molly se veía muy asustada y si estaba en esa situación era por culpa de ella, la verdad estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso, por todo lo acontecido en los dias pasados, y ahora eso, no quería ni imaginar lo qué les podría pasar a 2 indefensas chicas. solas por la tarde-noche, y ya estaba muy oscuro.

Él sujeto borracho y mal oliente las alcanzó y dijo:

-Hola muñecas, ¿Porqué tan solitas? ¿No quieren divertirse?- Decía con voz cargada de maldad.

Las dos chicas se abrazaron, temerosas, cuando Serena escucho una risa macabra y horrorosa, qué le congelo la sangre y puso la piel de gallina.

Él sujeto huyó despavorido, no sabía porqué tenía tanto miedo. Molly lo vio huir sin saber porqué y cayó desmayada.

De entre las sombras Serena vio salir un sujeto de piel gris y túnica negra con ojos amarillos.

- Su miedo fue tan reconfortante, niñas, gracias, ahora ¿Qué haré contigo? ¿Por dónde empezaré? - Dijo él hombre.

En eso llegó Jack y al ver a Pitch se asustó, él no podía ayudarla, porqué era humano, cómo odiaba a Manny en esos momentos. llego hasta ahi porque sintió él aire cargado de miedo, y vio a un sujeto correr cómo perseguido por horribles monstruos, y vio cómo quería dañar a serena y su amiga, qué del susto se desmayo.

- "No importa lo intentare"- Pensó- ¡Déjalas en paz!- Grito, Jack.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo es qué puedes verme, jovenzuelo?- Preguntó Pitch.

- No te permitire, qué las dañes.- Volvió a decir.

- ¡ Bah! Sólo eres un tonto ingenuo,- Dijo Pitch, y lo aventó lejos.

Serena corrió hacia él.

- Jack ¿Estas bien? - preguntó con preocupacion.

- Si, sólo algo golpeado. - Contestó.

- Perdóname, es mí culpa,- Y cayó desmayada, sin poder aguantar más, las tensiones del día.

Cuando Pitch estaba por pegarle de nuevo...

- ¡Dejalo! - Grito una Hada de cabellos naranjas, vestido rosa y un antifaz del mismo color.

-¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Pitch.

- Digamos qué una conocida,- contestó él Hada. Y le lanzó un ataque de luces multicolores, qué lanzó a Pitch algo lejos.

- No tengo tiempo qué perder contigo chiquilla, ya tendrás noticias mías- Contestó Pitch, y se fue entre las sombras.

- Gracias, por ayudarnos, ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó Jack.

- Ok, soy una amiga de Camila, y estoy aquí por encargo de ella.- contestó.

- No me hables de "esa" traidora- Contestó Jack muy enojado.

- Oye niñito, no te permito qué hables así de ella._ Dijo muy enojada.

- Si lo es, y supongo qué sabes porqué lo digo, no lo repetire por respeto a ella.- Dijo señalando a Serena.

_ Hombres, son tan tontos, nunca se dan cuenta de nada, se a lo qué te refieres, y ella no es culpable, Darién está confundido, por un lado su amor a ella,- Dijo señalando a Serena- y por otro le gusta Camila o Milly cómo le dicen ustedes, ella se sorprendió tanto- Dijo.

- Pues la vi muy gustosa- Replicó Jack.

- ¡Claro qué no! Ella ama a otra persona- Grito enojada, ese chico era un cabeza dura- Tú ni siquiera dejaste qué reaccionara, la juzgaste duramente, heriste sus sentimientos, y ahora tienes qué disculparte.- Dijo alzando la voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Porqué?-

-Por tratarla mal, y ya basta de charla hay qué llevar a estás chicas a sus casas.- ordenó.

- Está bien llevemoslas.- Contestó.

Al llegar a casa de Molly, él Hada le dijo: -Espera aquí, la voy a meter por la ventana.- Y se fue volando con Molly.

- Vaya "chonguitos" creo qué seguiré cargandote.- Dijo Jack, divertido- "Espero qué estés mejor mañana".- Pensó.

- Listo, hay qué ir a casa de ella.- Dijo la chica del antifaz.

Al llegar a su casa, la mamá de Serena lo miro preocupada,- ¿Qué pasó?¿ Porqué viene asi?- Y miro a Jack, pues ella no veía a la Hada.

- No se preocupe, se quedó dormida mientras me trajo mí tío, y la bajé cargando.- Contestó nervioso.

- ¿Qué raro? No escuché ningún auto,- Dijo dudosa.

- Él ya se fue, iba a una cita, sólo me dejó, dice qué ahorita regresa, va a recoger a su chica y vienen- Contestó guiñendole un ojo con picardía.

- Ah claro, déjala arriba, es la puerta qué dice Bunny, ¿Quieres un té?.- Preguntó.

- No gracias, enseguida me voy- Contestó Jack subiendo las escaleras ayudado por la chica.

- ¡Al fin llegamos! ¡Si qué pesa! - dijo la chica.

_ ¡Que! Si tú no la cargaste, fui yo.- Replicó él chico.

- ¡Ya!, no té quejes, dueñas cómo bebé, ya sabes mañana tienes qué disculparte con Camila, ¿Ok?- Preguntó.

- Si, lo haré- Dijo mientras cubría a Serena con una manta.- Oye y ¿ Cómo té llamas? - Preguntó, y al volverse a oír la respuesta, ya no estaba nadie.

- ¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue? ¡ Qué chica!- Suspiro y salió de la habitacion, se despidió y camino rumbo a su casa.

- ¡Qué tonto soy! No le avisé a las chicas. Les enviaré un msg, han de estar muy preocupadas y con está lluvia, pobresitas.- Pensó.

Al llegar a su casa se ducho, y se acomodó en la cama mirando a la Luna.

- Manny, ¿Cómo salió Pitch de ahí? ¿Y cómo enfrentarlo si soy humano?, y creo qué me gusta Serena, ¿Qué haré?- Y con esos pensamientos él sueño lo venció, cuando Sandman llegó lo encontró dormido, le dejó arenas de sueño y se fue a seguir su trabajo.

No se percato qué una chica de vestido rosa y antifaz, desde afuera, lo miraba amorosamente.

**que tal estuvo, les gusto, no olviden comentar.**

**dam frost.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, mil perdónes por atrasarme con esté capítulo, ojalá y les guste, gracias a The Mistery Girl por sus ideas, la canción qué canto Milly fue idea de ella,

Se llama **"Is not christmas without you" de Victoria Justice.**

Gracias a **TheMisteryGirl245, NUCICO, Amy142 y ** por los reviews, bueno los dejó espero les guste.

Disfruten.

**Dam Frost.**

**Capítulo 8**

**Un pacto en la oscuridad.**

Serena despertó en su cama, ya eran la de la madrugada, y se tocó la cabeza, cómo le dolía, al igual qué todos sus huesos.

- "Hay no, me voy a resfriar, ¿Cómo llegué aqui?"- pensaba, mientras intentaba recordar, de pronto se levantó de golpe.

¡Molly! Estaba desmayada, y luego... Luego ¿No se que pasó? Llegó Jack y el estaba herido... ¡Por Dios! ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Agh me duele la cabeza, que mal me siento.- Pensaba desesperada, se recosto y volvió a perderse en la insconciencia.

-¡Serena! Levante se te va hacer tarde.- Grito Mamá Ikuko. Al no obtener respuesta, entró a la habitación y al verla "dormida" se acercó a despertarla.

- ¡Niña no seas perezosa! Levántate- al moverla sintió la elevada temperatura que tenía.- ¡Dios Mio! Estas hirviendo seguro ayer te mojaste, con razón te dormiste cuando te trajo Jack, tengo que llamar al doctor y avisarle a las chicas-

**OoO**

-Chicas ¿Saben algo de Serena? ¿Porque no vino hoy? Ya son 2 días,- Pregunto Darién.

- Está enferma, Su mamá me mandó un mensaje avisando que tiene fiebre, Darién ¿Que pasó con ustedes? Su mamá no sabe que ayer no vino, eso quiere decir que algo pasó, ¿Qué es? Por favor, sí sabes algo qué pueda ayudarla, dime, porque no entiendo nada- Dijo Amy.

- No se nada, ¿Qué quieres qué sepa?- Dijo Darién desviando la mirada, no quería decir algo qué lo avergonzaba y hacia sentir ruin y miserable.

- Saliendo iremos a verla, ¿Quieres venir?- Pregunto Lita.

- Sí, pero yo las alcanzaré haya, tengo cosas qué arreglar antes- Respondió.

- Ok, haya te veremos.- Dijo Amy y entró al salón de clases.

- Pasale el recado a Jack - Dijo Mina a Camila.

- Te lo mando Mina - Jack, lo leyó y garabateo algo, se lo dio y le guiño el ojo, Camila se ruboriza, y Jack sólo sonrio y se volvió al frente, fingiendo atender lo qué Darién explicaba.

Camila sintió sus mejillas arder, ¿Eso significaba qué Jack le había hecho caso y quería aclarar las cosas? Eso esperaba, sólo lo sabría hasta en la tarde, se volvió al pizarrón donde escribía Darién, y trato de poner atención.

**OoO**

A la salida, todos salieron juntos, Jack evito a toda costa estar cerca de Milly, y mirarla, sentía mucha vergüenza, de la forma que la habia tratado, ya buscaria ocasion de disculparse.

Llegaron a casa de Serena, y su mamá los pasó a su recámara, y Jack se sentó hasta atrás, dejando qué las chicas la atosigaran en preguntas. La verdad sólo había ido por verla pero quería hablar a solas con ella. Era obvio qué ahí no podría, ya iría más tarde él sólo.

- Serena nos tenías muy preocupadas,- Dijo Amy, y ella sólo agachaba la mirada.

- Sí qué inconsciente eres, ¿Qué no sabes lo horrible qué sentimos de qué te fuera a pasar algo?- Dijo Reí también en tono molesto.

- creo que no hes momento de reproches- dijo Camila.

- Lo siento chicas, no pensé, disculpenme, les manda saludos Molly, ayer estuve con ella,- Dijo para salir del tema.

- Oigan si, y ella ¿Aún es novia de Kevin? - Pregunto Mina,

- Si, así es,- Contestó.

- Hay qué envidia me dan, son tan lindos, es un amor qué se ve a simple vista,- Dijo Mina,

- Camila, ¿Me podrías cantar algo? Es qué tienes una voz muy linda.- Pregunto Serena a la chica, sacandola de su ensimismamiento.

- Sí claro, espero qué te guste, dijo la chica, empezando su canción.

Carolers singing

_Sleigh bells are ringing_

_It's that time of year_

_Everyone's toasting_

_Chestnuts are roasting_

_Christmas time is near_

_Something's missing and I'm wishing_

_Wishing that you knew_

_How much it would mean to spend this_

_Christmas time with you_

_So if you feel it coming_

_On this special day_

_Just trust your heart_

_Don't let your head get in the way!_

_'Cause it's Christmas_

_And the start of something new_

_But it's Christmas_

_And I hope you will feel it too_

_Candy canes and mistletoe_

_Jack Frost nipping at your nose_

_But all of it means nothing_

_Without you!_

_Without You!_

_Just for a minute, you get a feeling._

_Look up in the sky._

_Santa's here, so get in the spirit._

_Just give it a try._

_Children beaming and I'm dreaming_

_Hoping that it's true._

_'Cause it would mean so much to spend this_

_Christmas time with you!_

_So if you feel it comin'_

_On the special day,_

_Just trust your heart_

_'Cause I can't wait to hear you say!_

_That it's Christmas!_

_And the start of something new._

_But it's Christmas!_

_And I hope you will feel it too_

_Everyone together sing_

_Silver bells, and garden rings_

_But all of it means nothing_

_Without you... yeah (No no no) ha_

_It's not Christmas (Christmas)_

_Without you-you-you (ah no oh)_

_It's not Christmas (Christmas)_

_Without you-you-you_

_It's not Christmas (Ahh...!)_

_Without you-you-you (yeah)_

_It's not Christmas without you_

Al terminar se quedó viendo a Jack, y este palidecio, ¿Qué sabía esa niña? Estaba seguro qué la canción era "dedicada" a él.

-Qué linda canción,- Dijo Serena,- y que linda voz tienes, me encanta la navidad ya saben, Santa, y esas cosas. Ahora sí, chicas, ¿Me pueden dejar a solas con Jack? necesito hablar con él.- Dijo sin advertir las miradas de preguntas qué le lanzaban.

- Sí, está bien, salgamos, - Dijo Amy, mirando a Serena de forma rara.

Al quedar solos:

- Jack, ¿Qué pasó ayer? No entiendo nada, ¿Como llegué aquí? ¿Qué le dijiste a mi madre? Tenía tanto miedo, de qué te hubiera pasado algo, y Molly, ¡Oh Dios Mio! Ella se desmayo, ¿Como está?- Pregunto ansiosa.

- Tranquila, ella está bien, la deje en su casa, y después te traje aqui. Mi tío me hizo favor de ayudarme - Dijo mintiendo, no quería qué se preocupara más.

- Pero ¿Quién era ese sujeto? Lo vi tratar de hacernos daño, ¿Como escapaste?- Pregunto.

- No pasa nada, mi tío me ayudó, ya te lo dije, no te preocupes, descansa, y cuándo quieras salimos con las chicas para qué te distraigas, han estado muy preocupadas por ti, se ve qué te quieren mucho, y no saben lo de Darién.- Dijo y la abrazo, pues su sola mención la hizo llorar, en eso se abrió la puerta...

- Serena, afuera está Darién, quiere verte y ...- Dijo Amy, y no termino la frase, sorprendida de ver a Jack abrazando a Serena, está se limpio rápidamente las lágrimas para que no las viera - ¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?- Pregunto extrañada y molesta.

- Dile qué estoy durmie... - No pudo terminar porqué ya estaba ahí.

- Creo qué debemos dejarlos solos, salgamos.- Dijo Jack.

- No Jack, pueden quedarse, Darién ya se va- dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

- Necesito hablarte Serena...- Dijo Darién.

- Sera en otra ocasión ahora estoy cansada- Contestó ella.

- Para mi estas cansada, y ¿Cómo para este niño, sí estas bien? - Dijo muy enojado.

- Te recuerdo Darién, qué tú y yo, ya no somos nada. ¿No entiendo porqué estas aqui?. Puedes irte- Dijo con voz fría.

- Pero es qué...- Quiso explicarse.

- Darién no es él momento- Dijo Amy.

- Vamos déjalos solos Amy- Dijo Jack sacandola de la habitación.

Mientras tanto adentro.

- ¿Qué quieres Darién? Dejaste muy claro qué no quieres seguir conmigo, pese a qué te rogue.- Dijo con voz herida.

- Sí lo se, pero es qué...- Balbuceo

- ¿Acaso cambiaste de idea?- Pregunto ansiosa.

- No, es por eso qué estoy aquí. Sólo quise ver qué estabas bien, te vi muy afectada ese día, y ayer no fuiste a clases, supuse, qué seguias mal.- Dijo preocupado- Me sentí muy culpable- término de hablar.

- Entonces, es mejor qué me dejes sola, cómo puedes ver estoy bien y no te necesito, dices qué dudas de lo qué sientes por mí, y te entiendo, soy una torpe llorona, y tú eres alguien muy alto para mí, siempre supe que esto pasaria, un dia te ibas a dar cuenta que soy muy poca cosa para ti, mejor buscare alguien qué sea acorde conmigo- Dijo con voz quebrada.

_ Serena no digas eso, tú eres grandiosa, sólo qué soy un estúpido,idiota, y ... ¿Qué has dicho? ¿Alguien acorde? No hablaras de ese niño Jack ¿Verdad?- Pregunto alzando la voz.

- Jack o quién sea, no debe importarte, a partir de ese día, tú no tienes nada qué preocuparte o decirme, puedo salir con quién me plazca, ¡VETE! No te necesito, sola puedo seguir, ¡Déjame tranquila y no vuelvas a hablarme.- Dijo cubriendose con las cobijas y dejando a Darién pasmado por su reacción, no pudo ni hablar, porqué entraron las chicas y él se despidió rápidamente.

- Me voy, y cuidenla chicas, no dejen de avisarme- Dijo.

- No necesito qué me cuides, vete, yo estoy bien.- Dijo Serena bajo las cobijas.

- Te veo mañana en clases- y salió, no sin antes apuñalar a Jack con la mirada.

Jack sólo rodó los ojos con burla.

- Lo siento chicas, tengo qué irme, Camila ¿crees qué puedas ir más tarde a mi casa?, necesito tú ayuda- Dijo.

- Sí claro, más tarde voy- contestó, mientras esté le daba una de sus sonrisas de muerte.

- ¿No quieres qué te ayudemos nosotras?- Pregunto Mina.

- No, pero gracias- Fue su respuesta.

- Mina ya, no seas tan obvia,- le dijo Amy, mientras Lita la codeaba.

-¿Que? Yo sólo quise ayudarlo.- Dijo fingiendo inocencia.

- Bueno me retiro, qué te mejores Serena- Y también se fue.

**OoO**

En su departamento, Jack se encontraba con los Guardianes.

- Les aseguro qué era Pitch, intento atacar a Serena y su amiga, no saben la desesperación qué sentí de no poder hacer nada, él no me reconoció, pero algo va a intentar, estoy seguro- Dijo preocupado.

- Jack, ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Norte.

- Sí, claro qué lo estoy, pero lo que no entiendo, ¿Cómo es qué Serena pudo verlo? A ustedes igual los vio, ¿No se acuerdan?- Pregunto.

- Si, es cierto, esa niña tal vez aún cree, ¿No es así?- Dijo Bunny.

- Pero aparte de eso, apareció una Hada, qué no se cómo se llama, cuándo quise preguntarle ya no estaba, eso también me tiene así, ¿Quién rayos es?- Dijo Jack, cuándo en eso tocaron la puerta.

Jack abrió despreocupadamente y entró Camila qué al ver a los guardianes se sorprendió mucho.

- Creo qué estas ocupado. Mejor regreso otro día- Dijo preocupada de verlos, talvez ya estaban al tanto de lo qué había pasado con Pitch.

- No niña, tranquila, nosotros te esperamos en la cocina, Jack, atiende a tú linda amiga- Dijo Norte.

- Esté... Sí claro,- Dijo Jack ruborizado, la velada intención de Norte no le pasó desapercibida.- Creo qué debes redoblar esfuerzos para Navidad, no me hizo gracia tú comentario- Le dijo en un susurro.

- Jack ¿De qué hablas?- Dijo fingiendo inocencia.- Yo no he sugerido nada- Y se metió en la cocina.

- ¿De qué quieres hablarme- Pregunto la chica de cabellos naranjas.

- Verás, ¿No se cómo empezar? Esté... Quiero ofrecerte una disculpa por lo de la vez anterior. No quise ofenderte, debí escucharte, pero es qué me cego la irá, de ver a Darién engañando a Serena, sabes ella es muy noble y es facil de herir.- Dijo con voz baja.

- Jack no te preocupes, pero ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?- Le pregunto deseosa de qué le dijera la verdad.

- Digamos qué lo pensé mejor, y me dí cuenta qué no tenía fundamentos para acusarte- Dijo con una sonrisa, recordando a la extraña Hada.

- Bueno, te agradezco qué hayamos aclarado esto.- Dijo Milly.

- Sí, y no te preocupes no diré nada, lo prometo- Dijo guiñendole él ojo con complicidad.

Milly se puso roja cómo tomate y sólo susurro.

- Gracias, Jack, confío en ti, debo irme, ya es tarde y mañana hay escuela - Y se fue.

Jack se quedó mirando la puerta por dónde salió la chica y se quedó pensativo, después se dirigió a la cocina y para variar ya no estaban. Sólo estaba una nota:

" Jack, descansa, nosotros investigamos qué pasa y te avisamos, nos vemos mañana".

- Siempre me hacen lo mismo, me dejan con un mar de dudas"- Y se fue a la cama.

**OoO**

- Por fin se arreglaron las cosas, lo único qué me duele es qué Serena salió lastimada, pero no tuve la culpa.- Pensó mientras se preparaba para dormir.

**OoO**

Serena se incorporó a las clases normalmente, solo le duro unos dias el resfriado que le dio por haberse mojado, le daba gracias mentalmente a Molly por estar con ella cuando la necesito, No tenía idea de lo qué Camila y Jack ocultaban, la seguia tratando con amabilidad y por ello, sufría al verla así, y se sentía culpable,

- "No se cómo ayudarla, me enviaron a cuidarla, y le estoy causando daño"- Pensaba sufriendo.

Las chicas igual, estaban preocupadas, pero ella sólo dijo qué no se habían entendido, y ellas al ver su poca disposición de confiarles, decidieron rendirse.

- "¿Qué puedo decirles? Ni yo misma se qué pasó, o él motivo para qué me dejara"- pensaba cabizbaja.

Serena lo amaba y en su mirada asomaba él dolor qué trataba de ocultar, fingiendo sonrisas, he intentando responder a los vanos esfuerzos de Jack para distraerla, habia momentos en que si sonreia de forma genuina, pero otros solo fingia que no le dolia, ocultando sus lagrimas, o mordiendo sus labios, para no rogarle que reconsiderara su decision, en las noches a veces lloraba golpeando la almohada, preguntandose una y mil veces que habia cambiado, para que la dejara. Sólo Luna sabía su dolor.

_ "Hay Serena, cómo me duele verte así, y lo peor es qué no puedo ayudarte, Darién en mal momento conociste a Camila, ni siquiera te das cuenta qué se avecinan nuevos problemas, lo he percibido y espero estar equivocada, me doy cuenta que sus problemas emocionales afectarán nuestro amado planeta" - Pensaba Luna, qué tambien sufría de ver a Serena tan mal.

Jack por su parte trataba de alegrarla con sus bromas, pero ya estaba dudando de ser él Guardián de la Diversión, pues habia momentos en que no lograba distraerla, ella se perdia en su mundo.

- ¿Porqué no puedo ayudarla? Sí tan sólo logrará penetrar esa armadura qué se ha puesto de falsa alegría, cree que nos engaña, pero sus ojeras y ojos hinchados, me demuestran que sufre y llora. Manny, Dime él camino por favor, no se como ayudarla - Pensaba tristemente.

Todos la estaban pasando mal, era incómodo ver la forma cómo Darién y ella se miraban. Él a veces la miraba con amor y añoranza, otras con rabia, sobre todo cuándo Jack estaba cerca. Seguía tan confundido. ¿Porqué había aparecido Camila a cambiarle todo su universo, estaba tan mal anímicamente qué la Tierra estaba sufriendo esos estragos, a veces había pequeños temblores, y no se había percatado de la sensación de obscuridad qué empezaba a sentirse. Se suponía qué él por ser él Príncipe de la Tierra debería estar al tanto pero no.

**OoO**

- Lo qué más te conviene es aliarte conmigo- Le decía una voz femenina a Pitch.

- ¿Y qué recibire a cambió?- pregunto indeciso- no tienes mucho que ofrecerme.

- Claro qué sí, tus planes son mediocres, tú sólo quieres qué crean en ti, yo te ofrezco un mundo lleno de oscuridad dónde puedas crear tus peores pesadillas, admite qué me necesitas,- Dijo la mujer.

- Y sí tienes tanto "poder" ¿Porqué me necesitas? Sí dices qué tú puedes hacer él mundo oscuro sola,- Le pregunto de forma suspicaz.

- Por venganza, las Sailor Scouts me lo impidieron la vez anterior, además es mejor para ti, admitelo y acepta está alianza, el Caos me ha vuelto fuerte de nuevo y gobernare toda la Galaxia, Jajajaaaaa, todos volverán a creer en ti, los dos saldremos ganando, Jajajaaaaa- Dijo entre estruendosas carcajadas, y Pitch sellando él pacto, se unió a esas horribles carcajadas y a ella.

**OoO**

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, el caos se avecina- dijó Michiru,-

- Y nuestros soberanos no tienen ni idea. Creo qué tendremos qué despertar a la Princesa, no podremos solos, con esta batalla- dijo Haruka.

- Así es, Haruka, lamentablemente, su apacible vida normal llegara a sí fin muy pronto- Contestó, con tristeza.

Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Dejen sus reviews son muy importantes para mi, y prometo ponerme las pilas con las actualizaciones. Bueno nos vemos.

P.D. Dejen comentarios.

Ok, ya me voy. Besos.

**Dam Frost.**


End file.
